Transformed
by Cocoaberry
Summary: The squid queen has picked one of her daughters to help her with her plan of capturing Skydoesminecraft! Will her plan work? Will her daughter fall for Sky? Will Sky fall for her? This story may include: TrueMU, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadlox, Skydoesminecraft and many more! Hope you enjoy! (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story I have ever written on here, and I decided to update and change it! I would love to hear your reviews! -Cocoaberry

* * *

Prologue

(Third person view)

"Violet?" the squid queen screamed.

A small purple squid emerged from the caverns and began swimming towards the huge throne.

"Yes mother?" the squid asked. She personally disliked her mother, the evil queen. She had never known someone with so much hate for a person.

"I have made a deal with one of our potion makers. He has agreed to let us test a transforming potion."

"I don't see what this has to do with me," replied the squid, clearly confused.

"It has everything to do with you though, my dear. I want you to help me with my plans."

The squid thought about it for a second then replied, "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you desire. I want you to drink the potion. It allows any mob to become a human. I want you to go outside of Skydoesminecraft's castle and be fake kidnapped to gain their attention. Try to make friends with the leaders and once you have succeeded, you will be able to gain their battle plans and most precious secrets. The potion has a duration of 10 days. This should be enough time for you."

"Where should I go mother?"

"You will go to Skydoesminecraft's precious little city upstream of course. Remember, I need those plans. Otherwise we will lose the upcoming war. And if we lose, they will find us and murder us all."

"I can't let that happen," replied the squid, thinking of all her friends and siblings.

"Good. Go prepare a backstory for yourself. I will send you out thirty minutes before the first patrol walk out. I would make up a very believable story, because they question strangers."

"I will try my hardest mother." the squid said, already planning a backstory in her mind.

"Good then you are dismissed."

The young squid swam back into the cavern to go prepare herself. She didn't really want to do this, but the promise of life on land that she always dreamed of was too good for her to miss.

The queen smiled as her clueless daughter left, and then laughed in delight as she imagined different ways to torture Sky, the one that had ruined her life.

* * *

**So, that was way di****fferent than the prologue before... JK. I just fixed a few things, added a little snippet of backstory on the evil queen and Violet, etc. So, what did you think? Hmm? **

**Also, keep checking back for new, updated chapters! Some will be completely different, others will be very similar to the original one.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Have a chocolate dipped strawberry on me! Take two! I don't care! I have over 9000!**


	2. Chapter 1: Worry

**The new updated chapter! Not much changed, except for my OC, who I decided should be called the she-devil behind her back. What can I say, sometimes I can be pretty mean! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Worry**

(Sky's POV)

I sighed as I looked out on my balcony watching the sun rise.

"Sky are you ok? You haven't slept in days."

I jumped a little as I turned around to see Jason looking at me. Even though I can't see through his helmet, I can tell he is concerned for me.

"Yes Jason, I'm fine. I'm just worried. There haven't been any signs of squids for days now. They're planning something. I know it."

"Sky, you are getting a little paranoid. Isn't it a good thing they're gone? Besides, squids are stupid creatures. They'd never be able to plan something that actually works."

Now that I thought about it, it was probably true. The squids never came up with very good plans. They always failed. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were planning something big.

"I suppose you're right Jason. I'm probably a little crazy from not sleeping."

"Probably Sky. Anyway, everyone wants to see you at breakfast. They kind of miss your jokes and your usual self."

I smiled as I turned back to the sunrise. I watched as it appeared fully over the mountains.

I walked downstairs with a fake smile on my face.

"Hey guys!"

"Sky!" they all chorused, clearly happy to see me."

"Hey Sky! I haven't seen you in a couple days! Are you ok?"

I turned my head to see my concerned friends.

"Yeah guys I'm fine. I just needed some time to think."

I went back to eating as they all said "Oh."

I kept thinking of the absence of the squids. I must have zoned out because I heard Mitch yell "Oh no! There's a squid!"

I awoke from my thoughts.

"What where?" I asked, freaking out. What if they were attacking? The response I got were a table full of chuckles.

"Sky, you really need to stop zoning. It looked like you were about to sleep." Ty said.

"Guys, that wasn't funny. I was actually worried that the squids were attacking." I said crossly, picking at my food with my fork.

"Sorry Sky. We were just trying to keep you awake at the table." Mitch replied, chuckling.

"Sky after breakfast, you really need to go take a nap. We can't have you sleep on patrol duty tonight." Jason said.

Oh crap! Tonight was my turn to patrol! How could I forget!

"Um guys, I'm going to go nap since I am patrolling tonight. See you guys later." I left my half eaten food on my plate and headed up the staircase to my bedroom where I plopped down my bed and closed my eyes.

(Jason's POV)

"Guys, I want to tell you the reason why Sky is so tired."

"What is it Jason?"

"Be quiet guys! You'll wake up Sky. Anyway guys, listen, Sky seems to think that the squids are planning something. He won't sleep. He just stands there and stares at the river. The worst part is that he's so tired, he sees things. He freaks out at the smallest movement in the river. He's getting a little paranoid."

"Well, that explains why he's always zoning and never around here!" Jerome said, crossing his arms.

"I noticed that he's been distracted but I didn't know what he was thinking about. Well, at least I know now." Mitch replied, gazing up at the staircase.

"We have to help him. It's the least we can do as his friends." Ty said.

"FOR SKY!" everyone yelled, except me, who apparently was the only one who remembered Sky was sleeping.

"Keep it down guys. We can't let him know we're bothered by him being like this. I say that tomorrow we try to distract him. Don't say anything about this and try to act normal around him."

"Jason's right guys. Let's try to keep this subtle." Mitch replied.

"I could do some parkour with him tomorrow, one made of budder." Ty suggested.

"Good idea Ty. Budder and parkour always cheer up Sky." I said, though I was doubting that it would actually work. We would need something bigger than the squid problem to distract him for a while.

"So it's settled then. Sky will do budder parkour with me and forget all about the squids' disappearance. He'll be back to his old self in no time." Ty said with a smile.

"Ok guys. Let's get going to our jobs!" I said, with a smile, personally not really not wanting to be caught be the she-devil.

I laughed as everyone groaned.

"You're no fun Jason, you know you almost remind me of the she-devil" Jerome said, arms still crossed.

This made me laugh even harder, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open.

"What were you guys talking about?"

All of us turned our eyes on the speaker.

"Oh crap," Muttered Mitch under his breath.

* * *

**Ooh! I kept the cliffhanger from the original version! I'm so evil :)**

**Also, for anyone who's pondering what will happen to your OC with me changing the story slightly, don't worry! I got it handled! Your parts may change a bit, but don't worry! Anyone who has an OC in the story will keep on having their OC in the story! Hurray for my small amount of kindness! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Conversations

**Hello There Fanfictioners! I'm back with another updated chapter, and no, before you say anything, it did not take me this long to update one chapter... I barely changed anything at all! XD**

**1\. I got sick for 2 weeks ;-; The only good thing is I got out of gym for a week That's me! Fat and lazy me! XD**

**2\. I AM A LAZY PERSON... Also, I got lots of advanced math homework ;-; Being good at stuff stinks sometimes, ya know?**

**3\. At least I updated, right? Yeah I know I know! I'll go update more chapters! Sheesh!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories and Conversations

(Cocoaberry's POV)

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh crap" I heard Mitch mutter.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, not pleased with anyone at the moment. Let's just say I was in a sour mood.

"It's nothing Cocoa. Mitch here is just crabby." Jason said.

"Oh, ok." I said, not really buying a word they were saying. "Whatever. See you guys later." I know they were planning something, and I could tell they were worried about Sky. I decided not to interfere with their plans, and not yell at them for not working either. And with that I headed out the door.

(Jason's POV)

After Cocoa left, everyone, including me, left to their jobs. I decided to go guard the gate with Aleks, Mitch, and Kohta.

I walked down the street and waved at the people passing me and waving. I kept on walking until I reached the magnificent budder gate. I always thought it looked amazing, besides it was squid-proof. Any type of budder stung them badly. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I ran into the gate. Literally. I shook my head and headed towards the three others. Aleks and Mitch were staring at Kohta who was looking at the ground and kicking the dirt with her red converses. I could tell she was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Uh hey guys," I said, trying to steer the two boys' gazes from a very uncomfortable Kohta. They boys turned their heads and stared at me.

"Oh, hey Jason." Mitch replied, turning his back to me to stare at Kohta again.

"Um are you guys going to guard the gate or are you going to stare at Kohta all day?" I said.

This seemed to wake both boys out of their trances and turn bright red.

I chuckled at the two red faced boys and turned to face Kohta. She mouthed thank you.

"No problem." I whispered.

(Kohta's POV)

Thank goodness Jason showed up. The boys wouldn't stop staring at me. Did I have something on my face? I mean sure they were cute but, did they really have to stare at me? With my shy personality, it really made me uncomfortable when people stared, friends or not. I was just about to run away when Jason showed up and distracted them. I heard Jason say something to the boys that turned their faces red. Jason turned to me and I mouthed thank you.

"No problem." Jason whispered.

I sighed in relief as our group split up. I went with Jason, with much dismay from the other two, we headed out to the front to guard. I sighed as I looked up at the two boys on top of the gate, armed with bows.

(Mitch's POV)

I couldn't help but be mad at Jason. He had totally embarrassed me in front of Kohta. Kohta and I used to be just friends, but something changed when we got older.

When I first met her, Aleks and I were walking down the alleyway in the city, back when it wasn't safe to walk anywhere without a sword. We heard a girl scream. Then, we both saw her with a menacing guy who looked like he was about to rape her. We charged toward him, punching and kicking guy before he gave up in defeat and ran away. I remember helping her up with my hand.

"Thank you." She said

"What's your name?" Aleks asked her.

"Kohta."

"Well Kohta, you can't be out here by yourself anymore. How would you like to come live with us?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't even know you."

I looked at her and explained who we were. She seemed to trust us, even though I could tell she was extremely shy. After that, we three were the inseparable trio. We would do everything together.

Last year, I developed a crush on Kohta but I was too shy to tell her how I felt. I'm pretty sure that Aleks has developed a crush on her too, since he has been staring at her with me too. That's why when Jason headed off to guard the gate with her alone; I couldn't help but feel jealousy.

"It's not fair! I wanted to be alone with Kohta!" Aleks whined.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe that he wanted to steal away Kohta." I complained.

"Yeah. But maybe we shouldn't be so protective." Aleks replied.

"Yep. You two definitely have a crush on Kohta."

Both Aleks and I turned to look at the speaker.

"Oh hi Cocoaberry. Um how much did you hear?"

"I've heard to know how both of you have a crush on my friend."

Both of us turn red with embarrassment as Cocoa looks at us and smiles.

"You both are as red as rubies!" she said with a smug smile.

"Please don't tell Kohta!" Aleks pleaded.

"Fine. But you owe me." Cocoa said, a bit annoyed.

"Ok. Thank you Cocoa." We both said, relieved.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go on a walk by the river."

As she climbed down the ladder, we both sighed in relief. I thought it was weird that she had listened in on to two conversations and shrugged it off twice today, even though I know she was interested.

(Kohta's POV)

I stood there with Jason for a while. We talked for about 20 minutes before I looked up at the top of the gate again. I saw the boys looking at Jason even though I couldn't see their faces well, I saw them staring at Jason with hate. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them. They could be very overprotective at times. I heard yelling and looked back up to see my friend, Cocoaberry, talking to them. I saw her disappear as the gate opened and approach Jason and I.

* * *

Hurray! I read through and fixed some things! Only like 13 more chapters to go! Yay me ;-;


	4. Chapter 3: Deals, Reveals, and Promises

**Hurray! Another Chapter Updated! Whoo! The only good news is that I'm eating ice cream as we speak! Hurray for being lazy and fat! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deals, Reveals and Promises

(Cocoaberry's POV)

I smiled as I approached Kohta and Jason.

"What was going on up there?" Kohta questioned.

"Nothing." I replied. "They were just arguing over something."

"Oh. Ok." Kohta said, clearly curious.

"Well you guys have fun guarding. I'm going to go take a walk by the river." I said.

"Um, well have fun Cocoa." Jason said quietly, kicking a pebble.

I giggled silently because I could see his mask turning red.

"Bye Jason! Bye Kohta!" I said as I walked down the path in the forest.

(Kohta's POV)

"Someone has a crush on my friend." I teased.

"No, no way!" Jason said, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes you do! It's the way you get all nervous around her! It's really obvious!"

(Jason's POV)

"Um… I gotta go help somebody with something." I stated as I started my jet pack and flew away.

That was embarrassing! I didn't know that Kohta could tell! Was I actually blushing through my mask? I shook my thoughts away as I scanned the ground. I needed someone to talk to, someone besides Adam, who constantly made fun of me. The worst part was, Cocoa was like our mom. She was always cleaning the house and being nosy, like a typical mother. So pretty much, it was like crushing on my mom. I sighed as I sought out Ty.

I finally found Ty in the blacksmith shop, eyeing the assistant, who was eyeing him back.

"Hello Ty, hello Emma."

(Ty's POV)

I heard Jason say something, waking me from my trance.

"What Jason? What do you need?" I questioned

"Um, I need to talk to you. Like, right now." He stated.

I groaned. Man, right now? Ugh. I just wanted be with Emma all day. She was so...

"Um, you better go Ty." Emma said.

"Oh. Um yeah, you're right. I should get going." I said as I quickly excited before Emma caught onto my blush. I briskly walked out, chasing after Jason, who was flying above me. What a cheater.

"Wait up Jason!" I yelled as I was practically running to keep up with him.

We were headed towards the huge park. When we got there, I was sweating and panting as I leaned up against a blocky tree.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh um I need some advice." Jason stated.

"On what? Parkour?"

"No! Just in um… how should I say this? Um... liking someone?"

Me? For relationship advice? I chuckled. "What do you need to know?"

"Um…everything." Jason replied nervously.

I start to laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Jason replied, annoyed that I was laughing at his request.

"Well for starters, who do you like?" I questioned.

"Um is this question really necessary?" asked an embarrassed Jason.

"Yes it is." I replied with a smirk.

I heard Jason sigh and say something inaudible.

"What did you say Jason?"

I heard another mumble, this time a little louder.

"I can't hear you Jason!" I said

"Cocoa ok? Jeez." Jason hissed.

I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?"

"You… like… our….mother." I wheezed, laughing harder.

"She isn't our real mother Ty. She just likes to act like she's in charge."

"Wait till Sky hears about this."

"Ty don't do this. You'll never hear the end of it from me."

I continued to laugh as Jason sighed and shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. I won't tell as long as you tell her how you feel." I said, still chuckling. He had an odd taste in women, that's for sure… Cocoa was too bossy for my taste...

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to do that." Jason said, nervously plucking grass.

"Then I'll just go and tell Sky now…" I said, standing slowly. Wait for it… Wait for it...

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Jason said with a sigh.

"Nope. I want to see what she says." I chuckled. The look on her face...

Jason groaned.

"You should ask our Emma then." He said quickly. Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was smirking.

"What, how did she get into this conversation?" I asked, bewildered. How had she gotten in this conversation?

I'll do it if you do it." Jason said, and I could tell he was also quite good at blackmail.

I groaned. "Fine." My mind wandered to thinking about Emma.

I couldn't get Emma out of my mind. I loved her shoulder length brown hair and her warm, chocolate colored eyes. She had just arrived at the city a few days ago, before the squids had disappeared. I suppose Jason is right. I don't want anyone else in the city to get a girl that is that special to me.

(Cocoa's POV)

I watched the river and found it to be still. It wasn't normal at all. **(I like water XD)** I stuck my legs in and sighed at the peacefulness by the river. Yes, it was the most hated area by Sky and his friends, but to me, it was peaceful. Mobs never bothered me. Perhaps it was because of my necklace, a lapis lazuli pendant with an iron chain. Whenever mobs were near, it would glow a soft blue color. The weirdest part of it was, the mobs could understand me. They followed orders from me. And I could understand them. That was why I was the animal trainer and the guard to the city. I could train any mob and anything that tried to threaten the city would leave on the command of my voice. Everything listened to me except the squids. They seemed to have a mind of their own. They didn't listen to the lull of my voice commanding them to leave. No, instead they stuck around and became more annoying than ever. When they disappeared, I immediately became suspicious. The creatures of the forest whispered to me that they were planning something. I sighed in frustration. If only I knew what. No one, not even Kohta, knew what I could do. I was scared that they would ban me from their town like the last city had. They were scared of me, scared of what I could do. That's why no one could know, not even my friends. The problem with keeping so many secrets is that it weighs you down. I whistled for a while before pulling my legs from the water. I smiled as a fluffy dog began to lie down next to me.

"Hello there Berry."

I smiled at my dog that looked at me with confusion.

Why are you so down?

"I'm sick of hiding so many secrets. It's irritating me."

You know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone.

"I know. I just feel I should keep these secrets to myself for a bit longer. Thanks for trying to cheer me up anyway."

You're welcome. Now go have fun while the sun is still shining!

"Sometimes dog, you're a little too cheerful."

I know. See you later master.

"See you Berry."

I heard a bark in response. Sometimes I questioned my sanity. I sighed as I headed up on top of my favorite tree, the biggest one in the forest. It was pretty close to Sky's balcony. Sometimes I sat there to think or just to sing. I just hope that Sky never hears me. It would be really embarrassing. Of course it would, I thought to myself. You do have a little crush on him after all.

I sat there singing until I heard something climbing the vines to my tree. I stopped singing, listening to the approaching figure as it nimbly climbed the vines. A second later, I saw Sky's head pop up.

"You're a good singer."

"Thank you." I said, blushing slightly.

"But, you're not as good as me."

I laughed as Sky started to sing some sort of little song. I've heard him sing before, mostly because my bedroom is below his. I actually like it when he sings. He's a really good singer. When he finished, I was in shock.

"Wow. You're really good." I said, still amazed.

"Thank you Cocoa. But I did tell you I was good." Sky boasted, smiling.

"I know, I know. I have something I've been meaning to tell you." I said, playing with a leaf.

(Sky's POV)

"What is it?" I asked.

Was Cocoa finally going to announce that she liked me? It was a little obvious. The way she always stood up for me, the way she looked at me, and the way she lightly blushed whenever I was around.

"Well, um, do you see my necklace?" Cocoa asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"It's a very special necklace. It allows me to talk to and understand any animal or mob." She said, looking very serious.

"What?" I said, a little surprised.

"I know I might sound crazy but it's true. That's how I can tame animals so easily. I hope you're not going to tell anyone." Cocoa looked worried.

"Of course not. But why not?"

"Well, in the last village that I lived in, people were scared of me. They thought I was cursed and were afraid I'd send an army of mobs. So they banned me from their town. I even lost my friends." Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "The worst part is, any of their animals that I trained, they murdered."

I stared in shock as Cocoa continued to cry. "That's horrible. But we'd never do that to you."

Cocoa looked at me with a tear streaked face. I naturally bent over and tried to calm her.

"It's ok Cocoa. I'm here at least. And I would never turn on you like those other people." I said soothingly.

This caused Cocoa to blush slightly as I gave her a friendly hug.

"Thank you Sky. I always knew I could trust you."

I smiled as she put a smile on her face and wiped away her tears.

"Cocoa?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"My amulet gives me abilities too. So, at least you're not alone in this world."

Cocoa looks up at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" she asked, surprise lighting up on her face.

* * *

**And with that I'm done with another chapter (updating-wise)...**

***sigh* I'm listening to Katy Perry right now... Now Eminem... What can I say? I listen to some weird songs sometimes o.O CURSE YOU I-TUNES RADIO! XD**


	5. Chapter 4: The Girl

**Chapter 4: The Girl**

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I put a smile on my face and wiped away my tears.

"Cocoa?"

"Yes?" I asked, unsure of what Sky wanted.

"My amulet gives me abilities too. So, at least you're not alone in the world'"

"What?"

"Well, for starters, I can summon anything budder related. I can also hear and speak to squids. They can get awfully annoying sometimes." Sky said.

"Wow. So you can summon a budder sword out of thin air?" I asked, totally bewildered.

"Yep" Sky stated. His amulet glowed a bright purple and a budder sword appeared in his hand.

"Wow. That's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's not that amazing." Sky said gazing down at his amulet.

"No, It's better than amazing! It's totally epic!" I said, with a huge smile on my face. "Really, really epic!"

"You're not going to stop until I agree with you, are you?" Sky asked.

"Nope." I said, my smile growing wider. "Does anyone know about your powers?

"Yes. Jason and Ty know because I used it on a parkour course before. A creeper spawned and since we didn't have weapons, I summoned one. Don't worry though. They promised to never tell anyone." Sky explained.

"Oh. Can you summon anything besides weapons?"

"Yeah. Literally anything that involves budder. Here, let me show you." Sky said.

I watched as his sword disappeared and a budder colored apple appeared instead.

"Here." Sky handed me the apple. "Keep it in case you ever need it."

"Thank you Sky." I said as I stood up and started down the vines.

"You're welcome." Sky said with a smile.

I sighed as I reached the ground. Nice going Cocoa, you're never going to be able to tell him how you feel. Stupid, stupid.

_(Sky's POV)_

I sighed as I watched Cocoa walk through the forest. I summoned a budder apple and regenerated my health, because I had taken a lot of fall damage from jumping from my balcony.

I trudged back to my castle. I entered the door to see a very frantic Jason pacing the room.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked, practically screaming. I don't really know why he was freaking out... I am allowed to leave the castle after all...

"Talking with Cocoa. You didn't hear us talking? We were right by the balcony!" I replied, crossing my arms.

Jason sighed loudly and shook his head. "And how did you sneak by Jerome? He was by the door the entire time!"

"I might have jumped. Off my balcony."

"You what?" Jason screamed.

"Don't worry Jason, I'm fine. I had a budder apple."

"And what were you talking about?" He questioned.

"My amulet."

"Sky... now another person knows! You know this could be the death of you right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jason, you're overreacting. In fact..." I stopped myself before I could spill Cocoa's secret.

"In fact what?" Jason asked, now suspicious.

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly.

"Sky..."

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" I said, trying to get Jason to stop bugging me. I started to run around a huge table. Jason chased me, trying to catch me and get me to tell him what I am hiding from him.

"Sky... Get back here!"

"Never!" I screamed.

"SKY! Get back here!"

"Never!" I shrieked and looked back to see that Jason was still chasing me.

"Come on Sky, just tell me."

I stopped running and slowed to a jog, because I heard Jason panting.

"Tired Jason?" I taunted, knowing he was slow and easily got tired in his spacesuit.

"Not fair Sky. You don't have to run around in a bulky spacesuit!" Jason whined.

"Not my problem!" I proclaimed as I slowed to a walk because Jason sounded like he was about to fall from exhaustion. Sure enough, I heard a clunk behind me. I turned to see a fallen Jason, panting on the ground.

"Aww. Does little baby Jason need a nappy?" I baby talked to Jason. I loved to tease him like this.

"I actually wouldn't mind one." replied a tired Jason.

I laughed as I ran up to his room and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. I headed back to Jason, who had surprisingly not moved.

"Here you go buddy." I said as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey Sky?" Jason asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" I was a little confused. What did he want now?

"Can you tell me now?"

"What? No Jason. Just no." I replied, a little annoyed that he was still curious.

"But-" Jason was about to say something but was interrupted by the doors opening.

"What the?" asked a confused Ty.

I could only imagine what he was thinking right now. It must look pretty weird with Jason on the ground about to nap, and me standing by him, gawking at the guy.

"What are you guys doing?" Ty asked, obviously confused.

"Well, Sky was talking about something and then he stopped. He's trying to hide something from me. I know it!"

"And let me guess, you tried to chase Sky, got tired, Sky teased you about napping, and now you're trying to take one." Ty guessed.

"How did you-" I said, only to be cut off by Ty.

"I was watching the whole time." Ty explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Jason replied.

**_~Time Skip~_**

_(The young squid's POV)_

I sighed as I went through my fake story line once more. One more time, and I should have it down. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before floating back to the throne room, where my mother sat.

"Are you ready, Daughter?" she asked.

"Yes Mother. I am ready for my mission. Can you tell me what I should do when I reach the river?" I questioned, eager for my mission.

"Yes, I will. When you reach the river, drink the potion. Don't worry though, no one will see you until Skydoesminecraft sees you on his patrol tonight. Before he reaches you, the two others will start to act as though they are kidnapping you. Do not fret though, for they will not hurt you. Probably. Once you see him, faint, so that you can gain access to the city before they question you. Try to stay quiet, yet not suspicious. Answer the questions with your made up story. After you have gained access to the city by stating that gold is budder and nothing else, spy on Skydoesminecraft and his friends. After 10 days, make an excuse to come back to the river at noon. Tell the squids in the river all that you know, and in our language too! We don't want anyone to overhearing the conversation."

"It doesn't sound too hard."

"Perfect. We shall send you to the river shortly." the squid queen smiled wickedly. I just sighed. Here goes nothing I suppose.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I sighed as I headed out of the castle and to the river. The animals kept telling me to go there. I had brought some potions of invisibility, just in case I need them. I silently headed up on top of a tree, giving me a perfect view of the river. As I watched the water, I couldn't help but think of supper. Things were a little awkward between me and Sky with our shared secrets and Jason's staring didn't help either. I gasped in the water started to bubble. I quickly reached for the potion and downed it.

_Do you see anything?_

_Nothing that I can see._

_I can't believe this plan might actually work._

_Well, let's go report that the coast is clear._

The squids disappeared underneath the water once more. I knew that they were planning something! But what?

After a few minutes of waiting, I checked my watch. Sky should be going on patrol any minute now. As I turned back to the river, I noticed three squids rise from the river. I quickly took a swig of another potion and got into my watching position. I noticed that the middle squid was holding a potion.

_I just drink this right? _

_Yep. _Replied the squid on the left.

_You know what to do right?_

_Yes I do._

_Good. Then bottoms up._

I watched in amazement as the middle squid started to have particle affects swarming all around it. I watched as a girl looked around in amazement. Pulling out a watch and checking it, she quickly shuffled over towards the two squids. They positioned themselves on either side of her. I heard the crunching of feet on gravel as I saw that it was Sky approaching. The Girl let out a piercing scream. I watched as she failed and tried to pull against the squids. She was a really good actor. If I hadn't been watching the whole time, I would've believed that she was actually being kidnapped. Sky approached the river just as the squids started to slap her and dunk her in the water. Wait, they were actually trying to kill her? No, they must just be doing it so it would extreme. I hoped that Sky wouldn't actually fall for this.

_(Sky's POV)_

I heard a scream and started to run towards the river. As I got closer, I saw a girl struggling against two squids. I ran and swung at at the ugly creatures with my trusty budder sword. They let go of the girl and backed away before swimming away. Strange. Usually they put up a fight. I turned my attention to the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked, knowing I probably should get her somewhere safe.

"I don't know." The girl replied.

"What is your name?" I questioned.

"Violet." The girl replied, before passing out. Great. Now I'm going to have to carry her.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I watched as Sky asked the girl if she was ok.

"What is your name?" I heard Sky ask the girl.

"Violet." She replied before promptly fainting. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach as Sky picked up the unconscious girl. Was that just a twinge of jealousy? Or something else?

* * *

**Another chapter! Whoo! Only a bunch more to go! *sigh* **

**What will happen next? Well, I know... But you don't XD!**


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends Return

**In response to the daily question, I would go to Paris. I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower!**

**Today's Question: What is your favorite movie/TV show?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Old Friends Return**

_(Sky's POV)_

Violet was surprisingly light in my arms. I sighed as I trudged down the gravel road. I took my time, even though she was light. I silently approached the castle and entered.

"Who's that Sky?" asked a confused Jason.

"Yeah, is that your new girlfriend? Ty teased.

"No. I'll answer your questions later." I replied, slightly annoyed.

I headed towards the infirmary, Violet still in my arms.

I set her down on a bed, nodding to the nurse.

I walked out of the infirmary and headed back towards my friends.

"Now will you answer our questions?" Jason asked.

I sighed before replying. "Yes."

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first!" Screamed Mitch, jumping up and down.

"Ty, you go first." I replied. This earned a disappointed sigh from Mitch.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ty questioned. I sighed loudly at this.

"No. I just met her tonight." I replied, slightly annoyed by his question.

"Is she nice?" asked Jerome.

"I don't know. I just met her right now!"

"What color are her eyes?" Mitch asked, playing along with their little game.

I was about to smart mouth a reply, but was silenced by a green watermelon in a Hawaiian shirt entering the room. It couldn't be!

"Bash!" I screamed. "You're back!"

I remembered when Bashur had left a year ago to go on vacation. When he never returned, we assumed the worst had happened.

"We didn't think you were dead or anything." Replied Ty, his eyes wide.

I face palmed myself. Ty could be so stupid sometimes.

"What? You actually thought I was dead?" Bash asked, laughing quietly.

"Well yeah, kinda. Did you happen to see Quentin where you were?" I replied.

"Actually yes. He was living on the island with me."

"Is he still there?"

I wanted to apologize to him for calling him a fish. I actually asked if he slept in a toilet. It was supposed to be a joke, but apparently the mudkip had had the last straw. He left soon after. All of my friends were mad at me except for Jason, who agreed with me that we all drove him crazy.

"No. He's actually here with me."

"What?"

"Hi guys." I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Quentin!" I screamed, along with everyone else.

"Yeah. Hi guys."

"I'm so sorry Quentin-" I said, only to be cut off by him.

"No, I'm sorry that I overreacted. I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Quentin apologized.

"And we're all sorry that we teased you so much." I replied. "Right guys?"

I looked around and saw everyone nod in silent agreement.

"So are you going to stay?" I asked

"Hmm... I don't know..." Quentin said, gazing around the room, pretending to think about it.

"Come on Quentin! You got to stay!" Jerome whined.

"Calm down guys! Of course I'll stay!" Quinten cried.

Everyone cheered.

"We should celebrate!" Someone cried.

"Really guys? Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" I heard some one ask. I turned to see Cocoa standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Aw, Cocoa, you're no fun." Mitch whined.

"I know I am. Imagine what you'd be like without some control in your lives... Also, tomorrow is a big day tomorrow and I'd prefer if you weren't all tired and cranky."

"Who is this?" Quentin asked.

"Oh, I'm Cocoaberry, but you can call me Cocoa." Cocoa said

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Cocoa. I'm Quentin."

"And I'm Bashur!" yelled Bash, before heading over to me. "Hey Sky, is that your girlfriend?" I noticed Cocoa blush a bit at this and concentrate on her feet.

This made me blush a little bit out of embarrassment. My friends sometimes...I don't think it was noticeable though, because Bashur walked over to Cocoa.

"Is that a blush I see on your face?" he questioned.

"N-No." She replied, blushing harder.

This got a room full of oohs, from everybody but me and Jason, who just looked mad at Bashur.

"Whatever guys. I'm going to sleep. I need rest for my party." Cocoa said, back to her normal sort-of-icy-sometimes self.

Party? What was the occasion? Oh crap. I had totally forgotten that it was her birthday tomorrow. And she was actually throwing herself a party? Double crap!

I watched Cocoa climb the stairs. "Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it Sky?" Mitch asked as the room fell silent.

"It's Cocoa's birthday tomorrow. We forgot to throw her a party. Now she's throwing one for herself."

"There goes my parkour plans." Ty complained earning an elbow in the ribs from Jason.

"What about our celebration tonight?" Jerome asked, poking Mitch who just stood there, an annoyed look on his face.

"We will celebrate tomorrow, along with her birthday." I explained.

"What would we be doing there?" Mitch asked, swatting Jerome's hand away.

"Well, what if we have a DJ and everyone wears fancy clothes and dance in the ballroom?" I suggested.

"What's in it for me?" questioned Quentin.

I grinned at his question. "Two giant cakes."

Everyone smiled at the thought of cake, man it was delicious.

Then let's do it!" Shouted Bashur.

Everyone whooped and headed off into their bedrooms except for Quentin and Bash, who stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Oh. Don't worry guys. We left your rooms exactly as they were. Although, we didn't clean them lately..." I said with a smirk.

I watched as Quentin entered his room. A second later, a scream could be heard.

"SPIDERS!"

Me and Bashur both started to laugh as Quentin ran out with about five spiders on his face.

"Help! They hurt!" He screamed as Bashur and I both continued to laugh at the mudkip, who continued to run around until he ran into a wall. By then Bashur and I couldn't breath sine we'd been laughing so hard.

"Not funny guys." Quentin said, clearly mad at us.

"Sorry Quentin. It was just to hilarious to watch." I replied with a smirk.

"Goodnight guys." Bashur said as he headed to his room.

"Night Quentin." I said.

"Um Sky?" Quentin asked nervously.

"What is it Quentin. I'm tired." I replied with a yawn.

"Can I sleep on a couch or something?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out." I replied again, smirking.

I trudged to my room with many thoughts in my head. When I wake up in the morning, I'll question Violet like I have to with every newcomer to the city. I stared at my budder walls, and soon, the world faded into darkness as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Another one down! Whoo! I actually found a lot of mistakes in here so far, so it's a good thing I'm going through it now XD**


	7. Chapter 6: Questioning and Shopping

**Chapter 6: Questioning and Shopping**

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I yawned and stretched in my bed. Today was my birthday! I hope that the boys got my hint last night. I wasn't really throwing a party for myself. I rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud. I groaned as Jason came running in.

"Are you ok? I heard a thud." He asked, clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine Jason." I replied as Jason moved over to help me up.

Once he had pulled me up, I headed over to my closet. I opened the door to find my usual clothes and a dress that looked like it wouldn't fit me at all. Looks like I'm going dress shopping. Besides, I couldn't live in my normal clothes forever.

"Well, I'm going to go make some pancakes."

I turned to see Jason standing awkwardly in the doorway, clearly unsure of what to do. And I was NOT about to change in front of him. I shuddered at the thought.

"Ok. I'll be down in a bit." I said.

I quickly changed to my normal clothes and headed down the stairs. I was surprised to see everyone sitting around the table, eating pancakes.

"Hi guys." I said.

They all turned to look at me.

"Hey Cocoa. Why don't you join us?" Mitch replied. Something was up... They were never this behaved...

"Ok." I said, deciding it was in my best interest not to question their behavior.

Jason soon arrived with my pancakes, which Jerome eyed hungrily.

Then, just as I was about to eat my pancake, a spider landed on Quentin's head.

I turned to look at Sky who put his finger to his lips. I just shook my head, and sighed. I had gotten used to them doing this by now... Typical boys.

"Guys. What's on my head?" asked a nervous Quentin.

"Nothing." Ty replied, trying to hide a smirk.

"Then why do I feel something crawling…" Quentin screamed as the spider landed on his face. He started to bang his head on the table, apparently trying to kill it.

I laughed as I realized that Bashur was missing from the table. I saw a thin line come from the spider to a beam then to a plant. I walked over to the plant and realized that Bashur was tugging on a string, making the apparently stuffed spider seem to move.

"Ok guys. I think Quentin has had enough." I said, grabbing it snapping the string.

"Y-yeah. Now thanks to you guys I'm terrified of spiders!" Quentin replied, clearly shaken.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny though. The look on your face was priceless!" Ty exclaimed.

"We probably should get to our jobs. I wouldn't want you guys to be late." I said, the fake spider in my hands. Where to put this...

"Ok mom. We'll go." Mitch teased.

_(Sky's_ _POV__)_

I trudged to the infirmary to go check up on Violet.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse.

"She is fine. Just a little shaken, that's all." The nurse replied with a smile. "She's very talkative once you get to know her."

"So she should be fine with some questions?" I questioned.

"Yes. She should be just fine."

"Good." I replied before heading over to Violet. Now that she was awake and in the bright lights, I could see her better. She had shoulder-length blond hair with a purple streak on the right side of her face. She also had violet colored eyes that matched both her name and her clothing, which was a simple purple shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." She replied.

"I am Skydoesminecraft, leader of this city. It is regulation that I question you for the safety of our city." I explained.

"Ask away." Violet said with a small smile.

_(Violet's POV)_

So this was the infamous Skydoesminecraft. He is not as ugly as everyone in the ocean describes him as... In fact...

"Where did you come from?" He questioned, breaking my thoughts.

"On an island." I replied, not skipping a beat.

"Was it just you?"

"No. I was also with my mother and father."

"Will we be expecting them to be arriving soon?"

"No." I replied. "They're dead."

"I am sorry for your loss." He replied with little emotion on his face. It must be a routine for him, hearing sob stories so much. I could only imagine...

"It's fine." I replied. "They have been dead for over 10 years now. The squids killed them."

"So I'm guessing that you hate squids."

"Yes." I replied. I must do what I have to do to get in.

"One final question." Skydoesminecraft stated.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out an ingot of gold.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Budder." I replied. I had to practice many times before I finally got it right. We had always been taught to call it gold, and breaking routine was hard for me.

Skydoesminecraft smiled at me.

"Welcome to my city Violet. You'll love it here."

"Um what should I call you?" I questioned, trying to hide my curiosity.

"Call me Sky. I like it better than everyone calling me Skydoesminecraft."

"Ok." I replied.

"I'll go see if there is a room for you in the inn." Sky stated as he walked away.

I sat there dumbfounded. Was I actually supposed to follow him?" I had no experience walking. Great.

"I think you're supposed to follow him." the nurse replied as she walked up to me.

"I don't think I can." I replied. Hopefully I can successfully lie my way out of this one.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I kind of forgot how to." Please buy it! Please buy it!

"Oh dear!" the nurse murmured. "Let's see how you do."

She grabbed my hand and helped me up and out of my bed. It was weird having legs instead of tentacles. I tried to take a step, but ended up tripping and the nurse catching me.

"Try walking while holding on to the bed." she suggested.

"It's worth a try." I said.

The nurse helped me out of the bed and I clutched onto the side as I took my first shaky step. I sighed a breath of relief as I didn't fall this time. I took another step and another. I was starting to feel more confident as Sky entered the room.

"There you are! I though you wandered off and got lost. Here, you haven't even left the room!" he exclaimed.

The nurse walked briskly over to Sky and whispered something in his ear. He seemed in shock at first, but then slowly nodded, agreeing with the nurse.

"So how did you get here?"

I don't really know. I blacked out when the squids were trying to kidnap me."

"You must have hit your head on a rock, creating short term memory loss in part of your brain. You obviously remember some things, but you've forgotten how do the simple things." the nurse explained.

Well, that sounded way better than saying 'I'm a squid and I have never walked before in my life.'

"So now you'll be staying in here." Sky replied.

"Sounds ok with me." I said.

(Cocoa's POV)

I walked outside and felt the wind blow my brown hair in my face. I brushed it behind my ear and continued to walk. I arrived at the clothing store and stepped inside. I have loved the sight of clothes, waiting to be tried on and bought.

"Hello Cocoa." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Angel, the store owner, and also my friend.

"Hi Ang." I replied with a smile.

"What are you looking for today?" She asked, clearly curious.

"A dress for a party." I replied.

"Oh, your birthday party tonight? I have the perfect dress for it! I've been saving for you for months!" Ang exclaimed, so excited that she was literally jumping up and down.

Angel continued to talk about the party tonight and who was going to be there, etc...

Finally, she came out with a beautiful dress! I smiled and ran into the dressing room. I walked out and twirled. Ang clapped and smiled, as I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. The dress was a knee length dress that was a dark navy blue and had a sparkly black sash. I looked at myself astonished at what I was wearing.

"Wow..." I exclaimed.

This dress was perfect! It brought out my blue eyes and looked as though it was made just for me.

"How much is it though?" I asked, worried that it was going to be expensive. I stepped into the dressing room and slipped it off, slipping on my regular clothes before handing the dress to Ang.

"Nothing!" She replied.

"What?" I asked, freaking out.

"It's me and Kahota's present to you!" she explained.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I said. I didn't want to spend their hard earned money on me!

"Don't worry about it Cocoa. Just go have fun and enjoy your day."

"But..."

"Just go!"

Ang folded the dress and put in a bag before literally pushing me out of the door.

* * *

**Fun Fact About Me: I spell etc wrong every time... I always spell it ect... *sigh***

**Also, another down! Yes! I'm getting stuff done!**


	8. Chapter 7: Before the Craziness

**Chapter 7: Before T****he Craziness**

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I sighed as I walked down the street to the hair salon. I wonder why Ang would push me out of her shop like that. Oh well, on to the hair salon to get my nails painted and a manicure and later, I'd get my hair done. I entered the salon where I sat down at the chair in front of the nail lady.

"Go ahead and pick out a color." she stated.

I rummaged through the rack, found the perfect color. I sat back down at the chair. A half hour later, my manicure was finally done. I walked down the street to the castle, to go talk to the newcomer.

_(Violet's POV)_

I was bored. I had finally gotten the whole walking thing down.

I was about to go to sleep for the fifth time, when I heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a girl, with piercing blue eyes and chocolate brown hair.

As she walked over to me, her amulet around her neck started to glow.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, barely whispering.

"Knew what?" I asked, confused.

"You're a mob!" She replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. Had someone really seen me?

"Listen, I know what you are. I saw you at the river." the girl replied.

"Um, of course you know what I am! I'm a girl, am I not?" I exclaimed.

"In that form. I saw you drink a potion last night."

"Umm..." Now I was really nervous.

"Look. If you don't do anything suspicious, I won't tell anyone."

I sighed a breath of relief. Wait, why would she not tell anyone?

"Wait, why aren't you telling anyone?" I questioned.

"Why would anyone believe me? They'd just think that I am jealous of you or something. The guys don't really understand me all that well." Well, that makes since.

"So you're going to forget everything you saw?" I asked, incredulous. Either she was dense or...

"Pretty much." she replied. "So, what is your name stranger?"

"Um Violet. What is your name?" I questioned.

"Cocoaberry. But you can call me Cocoa." she replied. "So, are you going to my party tonight?"

" I didn't even know there was a party."

"Oh. Well then, you're invited!" Cocoaberry exclaimed. "You need to get a dress and get your hair done!"

She seemed to be oddly excited about her party and really did seem to forget what had just happened. It was weird... Her mood changed so fast...

"Um, is that really necessary?"

"Of course Violet! You'd be the only one without a dress!"

"Oh. I see. Then I guess I'll do it." I didn't want to stick out any more than I was already.

"Yay!" Cocoa exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Right now?" I complained.

"YES!" She shrieked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

"Jeez. You're an excitable person aren't you?"

"Not normally. Just when something exciting happens. It's that happy feeling that makes me carefree." She replied, still dragging me.

"Oh."

We were rapidly approaching a building, with the clothes that the humans wore in the windows.

"What is your favorite color?" Cocoa asked me.

"Huh? Oh um, purple." I replied.

"Ooh. Perfect!" Cocoa cried as pulled me into the shop.

"Ang, I have a customer for you!"

"Ooh! Where?" A girl with black hair and brown eyes appeared, apparently happy that she had a customer.

"Ang, this is Violet."

"Oh. Aren't you that new girl?"

"Yes, that's me." I replied, suddenly feeling shy.

"Ooh! I have the perfect dress for you!" The girl, scurried off into the dress section and returned with a sparkly black dress with a violet colored sash.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Angel, the store owner. You can call me Ang." the girl explained.

Jeez, everyone here had such interesting names! I probably should've made mine more interesting... My name was making me stick out...

"Try this on!" Ang practically screams as she leads me to the dressing rooms and throws a dress at me.

I sigh as I try to figure out how to put it on. "Um, I kind of don't know how to!"

I heard Ang sigh as she walked in and unzipped the dress for me. "Now just get off your normal clothes, step in it, and put your arms through the holes. Got it?"

"Ok." I say as I head back in. I did as she instructed, falling once but standing back up again right after.

After about 2 minutes of trying to put it on, I finally got it on and headed out so Ang could zip it up and tie the sash around my waist.

I stepped out and heard a gasp from Ang and Cocoa, who looked excited that I was wearing a dress. Ang quickly walked over to me and zipped up the dress, and tied the sash around my waist.

"You look amazing." Cocoa commented.

"Yeah. I picked out the perfect dress!" Ang exclaimed.

I smiled at their comments and looked at myself in the mirror. The black dress made my blond hair seem brighter and the sash made my eyes pop. I surprisingly liked it! Perhaps being a human wasn't so bad as everyone in the ocean made it out to be.

(Sky's POV)

I walked down the street with Jason and Mitch. Us three planned on getting Cocoa a gift together. I stopped at a jewelry store.

"Let's go see if there's anything good." I said.

"Fine." Mitch replied.

Us three walked into the store and split up, looking for the perfect gift. I was finding nothing so far, until I spotted some earrings. They were made of Lapis Lazuli and were surrounded in Iron. They seemed to go perfectly with Cocoa's necklace.

"Guys I found something!" I yelled.

The clerks looked slightly annoyed at my outburst, but bit their tongues when they realized who we were.

"Ok I'm coming! I'm coming!" Jason replied as he walked over to me. Mitch also walked over to. I pointed to the earrings and showed them both.

"Wow. They perfectly match her necklace." Jason exclaimed.

"It's a pendant." I replied, chuckling a bit.

"Pendant, necklace, same thing!" Jerome cried.

"How much is it?" Mitch asked. Go figure. Mitch only cared about the price.

"Not too much." I replied.

_(3rd person POV)_

Three guys could be seen leaving a shop, with a bag in the middle one's hand.

They headed towards the castle, just as two girls walked out of the door to a clothing store. One carried a bag and they both headed towards the hair salon. They stopped and peered in the window to a jewelry shop, before continuing their journey.

_(Cocoa's POV) _

I had spotted the most beautiful set of earrings in that window! They matched my necklace perfectly! Well, now I have think about what I should do with my hair! I opened a book and scanned the pictures for anything that seemed like me. I found a bun that looked like it would go with everything. I sat down in a chair and showed the stylist what I wanted.

**~Time Skip~**

I smiled as I looked at my hair in a puddle. I didn't want anyone to see it, so I walked home in the alleyways with Violet. I had my diamond sword drawn, just in case. I soon found the castle. I had a small balcony, nothing as large as Sky's which casted a huge shadow, rarely letting any sun shine in my windows. I climbed up some vines, and Violet tried to follow. She didn't seem to have enough body strength so I had to piggy-back ride her to my balcony. She quickly jumped off. Sure, my balcony was on the second floor, but it didn't help that I had someone on my back! I quickly entered the room with Violet and shut the door. Time to get ready. I of course had wait for another hour, because the party didn't start until then. I sat down on my bed and decided to chat to Violet.

"So, have you ever been to a party before?"

"No." Violet replied through the door to my closet. She really wanted to look in there, even though it was bare. Crap! That's what I forgot! I never bought extra clothes! Oh well, there's always tomorrow. I zoned out, staring at the wall. I heard a slip of paper rustle under my door. I opened up the note.

_There has been a change in plans. Please still wear your attire but wear a mask. This will make the party a lot more fun! -Skydoesminecraft_

"Hey Violet, can you go out to the mask shop and buy a mask for me and a mask for you?"

"Sure. What color do you want?" Violet asked.

"Black please." I said

"Ok." she replied, opening the door and leaving.

~Time Skip~

Where was she? Did she get kidnapped or something? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I questioned starting to reach for my little diamond dagger I had hidden under my bed...

"It's Violet." the voice answered. I peeked trough my peephole on my door to see Violet, waiting outside of my door.

I opened the door and she quickly entered with a bag in hand.

"Do you have the masks?" I questioned.

"Yes. I had to wait forever just to get into the store, then I had to get into a longer line just to buy them!" she replied.

"Here." I said, holding out some money for her to take.

"No, this is my birthday present to you." she replied. She dug in the bag then handed me a beautiful mask. It was black and sparkly and had dark blue gems on it.

"Ooh! It's beautiful! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. I still had to keep an eye on her, for Sky's sake. I didn't want her to pull anything.

"You're welcome." Violet replied. "Let's get ready!

She walked into the closet with her dress and her mask, which was purple with black gems.

I put on my dress and headed over to my dresser which held the little makeup I owned. I put on my mascara and put on my barely pink lipstick. I never wore my makeup unless it was a special occasion. I then carefully slipped the mask over my face and looked at myself in the mirror. My ears each held a small diamond earring. I couldn't even tell it was me. I twirled in my dress, causing it to fan out and make it look very fluffy. The door to my closet opened and I Violet entered, not wearing her mask because I had promised to do her makeup. I grabbed my extra mascara and my pink-red lipstick I never wear and had her sit on my bed while I applied the small amount of makeup I had bought but never really liked. After I was done, I carefully slid the mask over her face, trying not to mess up her curled hair.

_(Sky's POV)_

I had passed out notes to the people invited to the party. Kohta had the idea for us to wear masks, all except for me of course. I couldn't let them see my eyes. Not yet anyway. Now, I was running around frantically and trying to quickly decorate the barely used ballroom. We all decided on blue decorations because it seemed to fit for a birthday party and a celebration for returned friends. Soon, everyone would arrive! After deeming the ballroom ready, I ran up to my room to put on my tux. It just seemed to fit for the occasion. I put on a blue tie and jogged downstairs to start greeting the arriving guests. The DJ was already set up and was playing loud music already. I opened the door and a girl with a knee-length purple dress with a white sash and a white mask entered the castle.

"Hello Sky." the girl greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned with a small smile.

"Well for starters, I helped you pick out that tux and secondly, you're not wearing a mask." the girl replied.

"Angel?"

"Maybe." she replied before heading towards the ballroom.

I greeted the many people who entered. Some girls gave me flirty smiles, which I hardly noticed.

After about ten minutes of standing there, I walked off to the ballroom. The party was raging inside, loud and wild. Everyone was dancing. I spotted Mitch standing by the punch bowl along with Jerome who was scanning the crowd, looking for someone. I walked over to them.

"Do you guys know where the others are?" I practically screamed because the music was so loud.

"I think they are coming in later." Jerome replied, still scanning the crowd.

(Cocoa's POV)

"Let's go down there Violet." I said, after hearing the loud music and the laughing of many people.

"Ok." she replied.

Together, we walked down the stairs and into the party. Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

**More updating tomorrow! For now, it's sleepy-time for me! I'm tired... Thanks for reading :) **

**SO many more things to update still... *sigh***


	9. Chapter 8: The Party

**Hello guys! In response to the daily question... I love mint chocolate chip ice cream! **

**Today's Question: What is your favorite animal? **

**Leave your answer in a review!**

**Now for an author's note: I'm sorry for the confusion with Violet. Pretty much, Cocoa trusts her, because she is a naturally trusting person, and hasn't seen Violets bad side. As for Violet, she is pretty much ****being a ' good guy' for now. Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Party**

Together, Violet and I walked down the stairs. We headed into the ballroom, with the loud music and people dancing in masks and clothes of all colors. I gaped at the beautifully decorated room, full of blue ribbons draped on the poles. I smiled and headed into the crowd, Violet close at my side. I spotted the punch bowl, to see Sky, Jerome and Mitch standing by the punch bowl. Jerome was scanning the crowd, looking for someone. I decided that I'd go there later.

"Hello Cocoa." I heard a voice greet. How did this person know who I was? I turned to see a girl with a purple dress with a white sash and mask looking at me. Was that Ang?

"Ang?" I asked.

"Maybe." Ang said with a smirk. She turned her attention to the crowd, quickly scanning it.

"Looking for someone?" I asked with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, um..." Ang replied looking embarrassed.

"Is it Jerome?" I asked.

"Oh. Uh yeah." she replied, turning a little red.

"Well, I saw him scanning the crowd by the punch bowl." I said.

"Oh. Thanks!" Ang said with a smile, before disappearing towards the punch bowl.

I moved off to one of the walls and leaned against it. I wasn't big on crowds, but I wasn't claustrophobic either. I just didn't like to bump into people.

I spotted who I assumed to be Kohta, in a red dress, quickly running out of the crowd.

"Cocoa?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Oh thank goodness I found you! I was getting a little claustrophobic!" Kohta replied.

"Hey Kohta!" I heard another voice and turned to see Aleks emerging from the crowd.

"Great." Kohta mumbled under her breath. "Mitch and Aleks haven't stopped flirting with me all day!"

I giggled at this, because I knew how much they both liked her.

"Good luck Kohta." I whispered as I headed off towards the punch bowl, while Violet went off to talk to Kohta.

_(Jerome's POV)_

I searched through the crowd, looking for some sign of Angel. Just the thought of her beautiful face, made my cheeks turn light red.

"Hey Jerome, who are you looking for?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Nobody. I just like to look at things." I quickly replied to a curious Sky.

Before he could question me further, a girl in purple dress with a white mask appeared. She smiled lightly at me and reached to pour some punch.

"No, allow me." I said as I poured her some punch.

"Thank you." the girl said with a smile. She looked an awful lot like Angel. "Do you want to go dance?" she asked.

"Oh sure." I replied. I really wanted to know if this girl is Angel. Together, we headed onto the dance floor.

_(Sky's POV)_

I watched as Jerome headed off with Angel. I continued to stand by the punch bowl. I stood there with Mitch for a while before he finally went to seek out Kohta. Now I was alone. I watched as a girl with a blue dress, brown hair and bright blue eyes approached me.

"Hello Sky." she said quietly. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before she started to head off into the crowd.

"Wait!" I said as I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Of course." she replied. We headed off onto the dance floor. A song was just ending. A new song began, this time a slow one. I sighed quietly and stepped onto the middle of the floor. I placed my arms around my mysterious partner and began to slow dance with her. She seemed to enjoy it, her blue necklace glowing. Wait, a necklace? That must be Cocoa! No one else had an amulet exactly like hers. We continued to dance, with her looking up to me before looking away. I pulled her a little closer, causing her to blush. I chuckled at her embarrassment. I tried to create some small talk between us.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" I whispered.

"Yes. The decorations are beautiful." she whispered back.

"That's good. I spent a lot of time planning." I replied.

"Oh." She replied, looking around before meeting me face to face as the song ended.

"I suppose I should go." she said. We stood there, still face to face, as the crowd started to stare. "Yeah." I replied.

She continued to look up at me, our eyes locking. "Thanks for dancing with me Sky." she said. Then, she reached up and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush. She then walked away, obviously as flustered as I was.

"What was that about?" asked a curious Mudkip.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I can't believe I just did that! I kissed Sky and he actually blushed! Now I was walking away, felling flustered, and Sky probably was too. I headed over to to some tables full of gifts.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Bashur, looking pleased.

"Huh? Well you guys didn't have to get me anything!" I replied.

"Well we did." Bashur said with a small smile.

**~Time Skip~**

I smiled as two cakes entered the room. One was half green and half blue and the other was white with blue. I smiled at the cake. I turned to face the crowd. I removed my mask and set it down on the table. Everyone started to sing a very unorganized version of Happy Birthday. I smiled as Sky grabbed a microphone and started to talk.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry that it was such short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! Thanks a bunch for your support! -Cocoaberry**


	10. Chapter 9: Fireworks

**Hello people! My answer to the daily question: Cats, although I also like turtles, penguins and dogs.**

**Todays Question: What is your favorite color? **

**Leave your answer in a review below! **

* * *

**_Warning: This chapter has kissing in it so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read those parts! And it's not bad stuff, so don't get ideas people! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Chapter 9: Fireworks**

_(Sky's POV)_

"Thank you all for coming to this celebration of the return on Bashur and Quentin, and of Cocoa's birthday. I would like to say a few words before we begin to eat the cake. I would like to say that we are really glad to have you two back! We hope that you have enjoyed the party so far guys. Because trust me, the party isn't over yet!" I said. People cheered at my last sentence. "Cocoa, you're really special to us, and well me, so we wanted to show our appreciation for all that you have done for us, with a party!"

I looked into the crowd and my eyes locked with hers for a second before she looked down at her feet blushing. I softly chuckled at her sudden embarrassment as everyone turned to look at her. Some guys whistled and I felt a little twinge of jealousy.

"So yeah everyone, we'll be opening presents after the cake and the three special people get to go first." I said.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I felt myself being gently pushed over to the cake and quickly grabbed a slice before I was stampeded. I quickly ate the cake and head over towards Sky, who was surrounded by girls. I felt a twinge of jealousy as they giggled and tried to flirt with him. He surprisingly ignored them. I felt relief as he spotted me and beckoned me over. I heard a few frustrated gasps and most of the girls left.

"Hi." I said with a shy smile.

"Hi." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really cute when you blush." he replied, causing me to blush more.

"Do you want to dance again?" Sky asked, with a smirk.

"Sure, I said, a little flustered.

Sky lead to me to the dance floor and we began to slow dance again. I ignored all of the death stares directed to me by jealous girls. We continued to dance, getting a little closer with each every step. I looked up into Sky's eyes, as we continued to dance and he smiled down at me, both my necklace and his amulet glowing softly. I smiled as the song ended and he looked at me for a while.

"Do I get a kiss this time?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled at his question and quickly pecked his cheek.

"Is that all?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fine." I replied, before kissing him softly on his lips. He smiled at me with pure joy, and I smiled back.

"You probably should go open up your presents." Sky said with a wide grin.

_(Jerome's POV) _

I couldn't stop looking over at Angel and catching her eye. We had danced once, but we didn't do it quite like Cocoa and Sky, who ended their dance with a kiss. I wish Angel and I could do that, but I just didn't have the guts to do that.

Cocoa and Sky headed over to the tables stacked full of presents for Cocoa, Bashur, and the Mudkip.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Sky asked.

"I nominate Cocoa!" said Ty.

It was eventually decided that Cocoa would go first. Her first gift was a gift from me, a silver hairbrush with blue gems. She smiled at the gift and read the tag, before giving me a hug. She quickly broke away, and I was glad, because I was sure that Sky was giving me a death glare. Next she had a small black box to open. She smiled as she opened it and gasped.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I opened up a little black box and gasped in amazement as I looked at some beautiful Lapis earrings, and they seemed to perfectly match my necklace. I quickly read the tag and ran to go hug Jason and Mitch, and probably kiss Sky. I gave Jason a big hug, causing him to blush slightly. I ran over to Mitch and gave him a hug, which he didn't look to excited about, and finally, I ran over to Sky.

"Do I get any thanks? I am the one who picked it out after all." Sky said.

"Nope." I said, a smirk spreading across my face as I kissed him on the cheek.

I headed back over to the table and read the next tag.

"This one says it's from Bashur." I read aloud. Oh great, for all I know, it could be a prank!

It was a little note that said _Go Outside For The Best Present Ever- Bashur_

I honestly really didn't trust the note. My luck and they'd through pie in my face the minute I opened those doors! Oh well, I guess it's to be expected. It is a present from Bashur after all.

"This is a present for Quentin too!" Bashur stated before running out of the front door.

"Lets go outside." Sky said.

With me, Quentin and Sky at the front, everyone headed out of the doors. I looked around for Bashur, but I couldn't see him.

"Look! Up there! On that tree!" Someone yelled.

I looked up to see Bashur standing on top of a tree with fireworks surrounding him.

I turned and saw everyone starting to sit down on the grass. I shrugged and sat down. I noted that Jerome and Angel were sitting together, looking happy.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see Sky, still in a tux, standing over me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

* * *

_(Jerome's POV)_

I Sat down next to Angel in the grass, looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I asked gazing up at the stars.

"Yeah." Angel replied, sighing softly.

"Just like you." I whispered.

"What?" Angel said, blushing. "Really?"

"Yes." I said, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Well, truth be told, I have always thought that you were cute." Angel replied shyly, blushing harder.

"Oh." I said, smiling wider.

We were interrupted by Bashur's announcement. "Hey everyone! I'm going to start the present for Quentin and Cocoa! But this is kind of a gift for all of you! So enjoy!" Everyone cheered as Bashur lit a fuse and quickly jumped off the tree and into the soft grass. We all watched as a firework zoomed into the sky and exploded into a burst of color. I heard a chorus of oohs and ahhs. I put my arms around Angel and I smiled as she looked over at me with a look of pure joy on her face. Another firework exploded into the night sky, illuminating the land surrounding the castle.

"Hey Angel." I whispered in her ears.

"What-" her question was cut off with my lips crashing into hers.

Someone cleared their throat and I saw Mitch sitting behind us, looking at us with annoyed look on his face.

"Do you guys mind doing that in private? I'm trying to watch the fireworks!" he whined, trying to suppress his laughter.

"Wha-what?" Angel asked, turning red.

"Why did you decide to pick on us? We know you want to kiss Kohta." I teased. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Wh-what? I do not!" he denied, looking at his feet and blushing harder.

"Why don't you go tell her how you feel?" I questioned.

"I don't think I have the guts Jerome." Mitch replied.

"Dood, if I have the guts to talk about my feelings, then you definitely do." I stated.

"I don't know Biggums. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Mitch asked, clearly unsure of himself.

"Well, that is a risk you must take if you ever want to find happiness." I replied.

Mitch sighed and walked away. I smiled at Angel, who blushed as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Well, that got Mitch out of the way. Now where were we?" I asked as she giggled as I pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I smiled as Sky sat down next to me in the grass.

I turned to look at Bashur, who had just made a short speech and was now lighting a fuse to a firework and jumping off of the tree.

I turned to Sky and smiled as the dark night sky was illuminated by a burst of color.

"Wow..." I breathed. "I never thought that fireworks would be this amazing."

"What? Were you expecting a prank?" Sky laughed.

"Kind of after what happened to Quentin." I replied. Sky started to laugh. I looked at him in amazement. How can he always laugh off everything so easily?

"So, about us dancing..." Sky began.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I really enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun with you." Sky replied as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well I had fun too." I said with a shy smile.

"Is that so? You actually had a great time?" Sky asked.

"Yes." I replied, smiling.

"You know you're cute right?" Sky said with a grin.

"What? Wait, which way?" I questioned. I saw him smile and I saw his cheeks turn light pink. Or maybe it was the red fireworks.

"You know which way." He said before pulling me into a kiss. Wow, just wow! I never thought that this would happen! I pulled out from our long kiss and looked down at my necklace, which was glowing faintly, along with Sky's amulet.

"Look." I said and showed him my necklace, which was still glowing faintly.

"I know." he replied. "Your necklace always glows when I'm around."

This caused me to blush lightly and look up at the sky, pretending I wasn't embarrassed.

"Cocoa, can you look at me for a second?"

"Huh, sure what do you-" I was cut off by Sky kissing me once again, and I was truly happy.

* * *

_(Mitch's POV)_

I slowly trudged over to back, where I caught a glimpse of Kohta, before I had gone to pick on Jerome and Angel. As I approached, I saw that it was indeed Kohta.

"Hi Kohta." I said.

"Oh, hi Mitch." she replied.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you-" I was cut off by another voice, and a very familiar one.

"Hi Kohta." Aleks said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will still be taking suggestions for OCs for Husky and the picked YouTuber. If you haven't 'voted', write who you think should be added into the story in a review! At the end of tomorrow, I shall be tallying up the names, and the one with the most wins! Don't be sad if your YouTuber didn't get picked, because I may be adding more characters in later chapters. Don't forget to answer the daily question too and have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 10 Something Big Happens

** I'm back! Here is my answer to the daily question... Blue. It's just that awesome. So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Something Big Happens**

_(Mitch's POV)_

Really Aleks? Really? Just when I was about to confess my feelings for Kohta, you just HAVE to go and interrupt me!

"Hey Mitch." A voice says. Now who? This is really getting annoying. I turn around to see a very familiar face.

"Ashley?" I asked, confused.

"Hi Mitch. It's good that you still remember me." Ashley says with a smile.

"Ashley?" Aleks asks, apparently turning to look at her.

"Yep." I replied, still partially mad at Aleks.

_(Kohta's POV)_

"Yep." I hear Mitch say as I snap back to reality. I turn to look at a girl in a white shirt and jean shorts with a white bow in her hair. She's kinda cute. I wonder what her name is.

"Hey Ashley." Aleks said.

Ashley? What a beautiful name. I wonder what she thinks of me.

"Who's your friend?" Ashley asked.

"Huh, oh I'm Kohta Seiko." I replied nervously.

"Well, I'm Ashley, one of Mitch and Aleks friends. You must be one of their girlfriends." She replied.

I saw Mitch and Aleks instantly turn red as soon as she said the word girlfriend.

"W-what? No!" Aleks said, still blushing. "She's just our friend! Nothing else!"

"Oh really? Then why are you both blushing?"

I giggled as they both turned a deeper red.

"Um, no reason. Is it hot out here or what? Right Aleks?"

"Right." Aleks replied.

"What ever you guys say." Ashley said with a grin. "Well I'm going to go to the hotel. See you three tomorrow." And with that, she started to walk off towards the hotel. Man, she was cute! Thank goodness I'll see her again!

_(Sky's POV)_

**_~Time Skip to around 9:00 p.m.)_**

I watched as Cocoa put in her earrings, and she looked really happy.

"I had a really fun night." Cocoa said to me, as we sat on top of her favorite tree. My amulet glowed softly along with her necklace as we sat side by side, looking at the stars.

"Me too." I replied softly. I really like her, I just don't know how to tell her yet. Maybe tomorrow...

"You don't mind if I go take a walk down by the river do you?" Cocoa asked. I immediately frowned.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Cocoa replied with a small smile.

"Fine. But if you aren't back in fifteen minutes, I'll come and find you." I replied.

"You're definitely a protective guy. I like that." Cocoa said. She softly kissed me on the cheek and got off the tree, heading towards the river. I sat and waited until I heard a scream. I ran over to the river as fast as I could. I scanned the banks, but saw no sign of Cocoa. I approached the edge of the river as I saw something glimmer. I bent down and picked up something blue, and examined it in the moonlight. It was one of Cocoa's earrings. And as I frantically searched the shores, I finally realized what had happened. The squids had kidnapped Cocoa.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I headed down the tree and towards the river. I really wanted some alone time to think. The river looked jet black due to the darkness, and a silver moon shone faintly in the night sky. The trees rustled, and the crickets chirped that there was danger. I shrugged it off as maybe a predator nearby and sat down on the banks of the river and pulled off my shoes. I dipped my feet in, and began to take off my earrings, not wanting to lose them in the river. I had taken off one, when I felt something slimy slither by my feet, still submerged in the water. Thinking it was a fish, I shrugged and continued to sit on the banks. Again I felt the slither, but this time, I felt a tentacle wrap around my ankle. Realizing that a squid was attached to my ankle, I started to kick. This caused many squids to appear at the surface, their tentacles entangling me in a mass of squids, making me stay still. One squid approached and I managed to scream before it forced some dark liquid down my throat, causing me to black out.

I awake in a cage. I take a breath, and it is surprisingly full of air. I look out of the bars, into a water filled cavern. Weird. I must be dreaming. Any second now, Sky will wake me up and tell me I was asleep.

"Hello Cocoa. Welcome to Squidlandia, home of the squids. We have been expecting you." I heard a squiddy voice say.

Nope. Definitely not dreaming.

"Why am I here?" I asked, freaking out.

"You are here to help the squid queen. Since you are apparently more precious than budder to Skydoesminecraft, we shall use you to capture him. If you refuse to help us, well then, we shall kill you." The squid replied. I swear the thing was smiling.

Well, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice.

"Fine." I replied. I really didn't want to, but I didn't have another option.

"Take off the necklace." The squid said.

"No! It doesn't do anything! You don't need it." I replied.

"Fine. Suit yourself. The queen won't be pleased though." The squid snapped back.

I huffed, rolled my eyes and clasped tightly onto my necklace, as I silently cried, feelling lost and alone as the tears ran down my face.

_(Sky's POV)_

I knelt down at the banks, clutching onto her earring tightly. I felt tears run down my cheeks, and for once, I didn't stop them.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. I'm sorry that it is really short but, I have some explaining to do. I know I haven't posted in a few days but it's for a good reason. I was on a vacation with no electronics, I left them at home except for my phone, for a few days. I'm really sorry but I just couldn't upload anything. Please don't be mad! Anyways, thanks a bunch for your support and yeah, have a great day. -Cocoaberry :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Reveals and Visitors

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been experiencing some horrible writer's block. One review though, made my day.**

**TheCupcakeCutie: Thank you! **

**Anyway guys, I'm really sorry about not updating, I'll try harder to update more often! Sorry again guys! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Reveals and Visitors**

_(Sky's POV)_

I slowly trudge back to the gates. I feel like crying again, but I keep my emotion hidden.

"Hey Sky!" Ty called out, looking happy.

"Call everyone into an emergency meeting. Now." I said. Ty's eyes widened and ran off to find the others. I opened up the doors and walked towards the meeting room. I sat down in my chair, feeling a pang in my chest as I realized that there would be an empty seat. My eyes watered and I blinked away the tears forming. I had to be strong. For my friends.

"Sky what's the emergency?" Jason asked as he flew into the room.

"Sit." I replied.

Jason looked a little startled but quickly took his seat. Everyone soon flooded into the room, taking their seats, with Bashur and Quentin standing in the back. Everyone was whispering and chatting quietly, awaiting my instructions. I stood up and the room fell silent. Everyone looked a little uneasy, probably a little confused too.

"I have something to tell you all." I said. "Cocoa has been captured by the squids."

Everyone looked up at me with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"What?" Jason asked.

"She went off by herself. I didn't want her too. I had a feeling this would happen. I heard a scream and ran over to the river to find only her earring remaining."

The room was silent for a moment.

"I don't know how we would save her. We don't even know where their base is." Jerome said.

"That's true. I highly doubt it's near the surface of a lake. It's probably so deep, even a potion of water breathing would run out." Mitch replied.

I sighed and sat back down. The conversations started again.

"I'm really sorry Sky. There's no possible way." Bashur said.

"I know. I just wish."

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I watched the squid swim back and forth, apparently talking to the queen then swimming back to me. The squid approached me once more.

"The queen would like to see you."

"Is she swimming over here? Otherwise I'll drown out there. You know that." I snapped back.

"Yes she is coming here." the squid said. I heard a small bit of nervousness in it's voice as it looked around. "If I were you, I'd get on her good side." Then, it swam off.

I watched as a large squid approached my cage.

"Welcome to my domain Cocoa. Or should I call you Cecelia?" the squid taunted.

That name. No one knew it but my sister. And she's supposed to be dead! The squids killed her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The squid replied. I couldn't see much of her, due to the darkness. The large squid swam forward into the small amount of light in my cage. There glinted one green eye and one blue eye, shining in the light.

_(Sky's POV)_ **(****AN: Please note that there is a time skip here, to night.)**

I couldn't sleep. I just kept on picturing her in my mind, in a small cage,alone. Sighing, I went downstairs to try something else to fall asleep. I needed something. Anything. I approached the hall and saw a figure sitting at the table. I quietly approached the figure.

"Jason?" My friend slowly turned around.

"What is it Sky?" Jason asked. He sounded horrible, like he'd been crying and hadn't slept in a while, like me.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"Nope." Jason replied with a sigh.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing!" I said sadly.

"I know, but there's not much we can do." Jason replied.

I sighed and rested my head on the table, before finally falling asleep.

_(Ty's POV)_

I stood by the counter of the Blacksmith shop, waiting for my sword to be finished by the blacksmith, gazing over at Emma occasionally, who was manning the register. I caught her eyes, and winked at her with my one visible eye. I watched as she blushed at my flirting and I chuckled as she looked down at the floor, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"The sword is done." The smith said as he handed it to me, eyeing me suspiciously. Emma was his niece, and he was pretty protective of her.

"Thanks." I replied as he walked away. I sighed in relief as he disappeared and turned back to Emma.

"Hey Emma, do you want to go to the park later?" I asked.

"Um, sure." Emma replied shyly.

"I'll pick you up at noon." I replied.

"Ok." Emma said as she hurried behind the counter. I swear I could hear her scream in joy.

Smiling to myself, I headed out of the door.

_(Angel's POV)_

I entered the library. Apparently, they found something about me. I hope they don't expect me to be emotional about my parent's deaths. That was a long time ago, and I'm over it. Sure, being an orphan wasn't easy, but not knowing your parents wasn't easy either.

"Hello Angel. We have found some information on your family. You have a brother."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I thought I was an only child!

"Yes, you have a brother. His name is Mitch." the lady said. What? Maybe it's a different Mitch. Mitch is a pretty common name...

"What did you want? I was going to be on guard duty today." A familiar voice said.

"Mitch, this is your sister, Angel. Angel, this is your brother, Mitch." the librarian explained. I turned around to see a familiar figure in his favorite checkered hoodie.

"What?" Mitch asked, looking at me with wide eyes. "I have a sister?"

_(Someone's POV)_

I headed up to the gates, with my friends by my side.

I looked at the magnificent gold gates.

"Who goes there?" asked a guard.

"A group of travelers, wanting to go into the city." I replied.

"Names?"

"Dan, Bodil, Ant ,Sparklez and Kermit." I replied.

"You may enter. We have been expecting you." The guard said. He signaled a girl on top, who flipped the switch and the gates raised, letting us enter in the city.

* * *

**Ooh! People have been added! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's really short! I just really wanted to have a bunch of cliffhangers. Muhahah! (I really didn't plan them, they just happened.) **

**Who arrived at the city? What will happen next? (I personally have no clue! Just kidding. XD)**

**Don't forget to review if you have comments or questions! Thanks guys! -Cocoaberry **


	13. Chapter 12: Morphing and Confusion

**Hello guys! The new chapter is out! But before you read...**

**A few comments caught my eye...**

**Leafshine: It's nice that someone understands... And thanks!**

**DerpishReader: I will add Steve. Just not right now. **

**Payton: (tor the second comment) Why Thank you! **

**TheCupcakeCutie: Aww. Thanks. It's great to know I have some loyal fans! **

***hands out strawberries to the commenters***

**Strawberries for all! XD**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Morphing and Heartbreak.**

_(Sky's POV)_

I was awoken by Jason gently shaking me.

"Ugh. What do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"Um, the group has arrived Sky."

This shot me awake. It had taken them all a while to get here. I smiled to myself as I opened the door to see the group, patiently waiting outside.

"Hello everyone." I greeted.

I watched as they all entered.

Sparklez nodded at me, Kermit waved, Bodil laughed his signature laugh, and I noticed that Ant was looking at the hall, probably amazed. The last person I didn't recognize.

"You are?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm TheDiamondMinecart. But please, just call me Dan." the man said.

"Oh." I replied with a nod.

"We call ourselves The Five."

"So that's where you all went?" I asked.

My friends nodded in reply.

"We were living in the forest." Sparklez explained.

"I see." I said. "Well then, welcome back to my city!"

They all cheered, then headed out to the blinding light, to start exploring the city.

_(Cocoa's POV)_

I recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Dawn?" I asked.

The squid seemed to smile.

"It is good you still remember me sister." Dawn said.

"Why are you-"

"Ruling over the squids? Well, it's one way to get back at Sky. After what he did, I will NEVER forgive him!" Dawn shrieked. This confused me. What would he do that would be so unforgivable?

"Why did you even capture me in the first place?" I asked.

"To prevent the heartbreak that Sky will give you. He doesn't love you. He loves no one."

"But-"

"And now that you are captured, I can use you to my advantage." My sister replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"You have your ability. Use it. If you don't return by midnight, I will kill your friend."

"Wha-"

My sister pulled off a curtain over a cage, revealing Kohta, curled up in a ball.

"Kohta?" I asked.

She looked at me, then ran to the bars of her cage.

"Cocoa! Not you too!" she cried. I looked at my friend then turned back to Dawn.

"If I return before midnight, will you let her go?" I questioned.

"Hmm... Maybe. Not before I give her a memory potion. She can't tell anyone." my sister replied.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good." my sister replied before putting the curtain back over Kohta's cage.

"Do what you must."

I sighed, closed my eyes and pictured myself as a squid. I felt myself morphing, and I gasped for water. Dawn quickly opened the door and pulled me into the watery cavern.I opened my eyes and looked at my tentacles. Not bad. Not bad. Still clutching my earring, I swam up through a hole in the roof and to the surface of a huge lake. I traveled along the river, until I was close to the city. Morphing into a bird, I took to the skies, my earring in my beak. I landed on a tree and called out to the other birds, hoping to receive a reply. I took off once more, towards the castle.

I soon arrived, and flew in an open window. It was my room. I set down my earring, morphed back into a human, then got out my paper and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Sky,_

_I am something you will never understand. Please, just forget me. Give this earring to someone you really love. You deserve better than a thing like me. -CB_

I morphed back into a bird, grabbed the note and earring in my beak, and took off to the hall. I entered the hall, to see Sky, all alone, looking sad. It broke my heart to see him like this. I landed on the table. He slowly lifted his eyes to me as I dropped the note and earring on the table. Then I took off through the window to execute the plan.

_(Sky's POV)_

I slowly raised my eyes to see a bright blue bird, dropping a note and an earring. I recognized it as Cocoa's immediately. I quickly grabbed the note and opened it. I read the entire thing, and it felt as though my heart was breaking into a million pieces. Why would she write a note like this? I took a shaky breath then looked out the window. I wonder where that bird came from. I've never seen one like it. Weird. Wait, what did she mean, 'I'm something you will never understand'? And doesn't she know I really do love her? Sighing, I folded the note and stuck it in my pocket.

_(Mitch's POV)_

I can't believe I have a sister! I thought... I stared at my Angel with wide eyes.

"Do you want to go catch up un the park?" I asked.

"That would be great." Angel replied with a small smile, trying to hide her shock.

Together, we walked out of the door and to the park. We sat down side by side on a bench, underneath a tree, near the pond.

"So, did you grow up in an orphanage?" Angel asked.

"I did for a while, then I ran away." I replied.

"Do you remember mom and dad?" Angel questioned.

I thought for a bit, then spoke. "I remember them a little bit. I don't remember having a little sister though. Although, I was pretty young..." I said, as I took another shaky breath.

"It's ok Mitch. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Angel said softly.

"No, its fine. That was such a long time ago... besides, now I have you." I replied as I ruffled her hair.

"Stop Mitch! No! my beautiful hair!" Angel whined.

I chuckled as she swatted away my hand.

"Do you want to go do something fun?" I asked Angel.

"Ooh! Yes!" Angel cried.

"How about-"

"Hunger Games?" Angel said with a smile.

"That's my girl!" I replied as I ruffled her hair once more.

We chatted as we headed off towards the arena, made entirely of quartz blocks.

I noticed a certain person in the crowd, waiting in line.

"Biggums?" I asked Jerome who whipped his head around the second he heard his nickname.

"Oh hi Mitch!" Jerome said cheerily. "Hi- wait, Angel? What are you doing with Mitch?" Jerome said, suddenly sounding sad.

"Jerome, It's not what it looks like." Angel said, suddenly serious.

"Then what am I seeing then?" The bacca replied, arms crossed.

"Dood, Angel is my sister."

"Wait what?" Jerome said, looking confused.

"It's true." Angel replied. "So, are we going to play or are we just going to stand here all day?"

"She's right." I replied. "Team Biggums?"

"Team." Jerome replied, smiling once more.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took 2 days... I just couldn't decide on the content! I would like to thank all of the amazing support you guys give me. It really means a lot to me!**

**I have another announcement: I am really close to 3,000 views on this story! It's just jaw dropping! **

**So yeah guys, thanks for your support! If you have a suggestion, comment or question, leave it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Hunger Games

**Hey guys! Another chapter is out! But before you read, some more comments caught my eye...**

**Derpishreader: It's fine. I know that you are voicing your opinion. It's fine by me.**

**Mh20655: Yes, yes you did know it. And thanks for the budder... It's so... majestic!**

**Joelius2002: Yay! That means a lot to me!**

**joelius: I will, I will. Soon my friend, soon.**

**bluecupcakes789: That is the second time SSundee has been requested... Now I really need to add him!**

***hands out strawberries to the reviewers***

**MOAR STRAWBERRIES! XD**

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 13: The Hunger Games **

_(Angel's POV)_

I looked around at all the tributes, waiting for the countdown so they could rush spawn. Luckily for me, Jerome was to my right and Mitch was to my left. I smiled over at both of them and nodded behind us, showing where we should go after we rush spawn. I played a great many times on this map. I know where all good loot is.

Thirty seconds. 15 seconds. The games started and I sprinted to the nearest chest. Inside I found a bow, some arrows, some bread and a stone sword. I ran over to Mitch, who was opening up the chest and gave him my sword, he looked up nodded, then ran to kill a noob, who was AFK. Then, we ran off towards Jerome, who was approaching the first chest in our journey.

"Hey Mitch, do you have any arrows?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have 2." Mitch replied.

"Can I have them?" I asked.

"Sure." Mitch replied with a smile.

I picked up the arrows and continued towards our next stop, a huge tower, loaded with chests. I quickly climbed some vines and got on top of the trees, waiting to snipe our next victim. Jerome came back out with armor, more arrows, a stone axe, a stone sword for me, and some food. We quickly divided the armor. With a few complaints from Mitch, I stole the iron chestplate and some iron boots and climbed back up on top of the trees.

"I'll watch from above." I explained. Both boys nodded, heading towards the next chest, Mitch in his iron pants, boots, and helmet, Jerome in full gold armor. They stopped at another hidden chest by the lake, which supplied us with iron ingots, armor, and more armor. We headed back towards spawn, so Mitch could craft an iron sword, with me still atop the trees. I suddenly saw a flash of a diamond blade and quickly ran ahead, staying hidden and drew my bow. I fired and I heard the unknown person take damage. I shot once more and heard the man take damage, who was wildly looking around to find the shooter. I shot again and I heard a voice silently swear. I recognized him as AntVenom. I heard that he is really good at pvp, and I needed to protect the guys, who had stopped to chase another person. I shot again, and Ant took more damage, still silently cursing as he tried to find me in the trees. I shot again, and knowing he was low on health, silently hopped down from the tree, right behind him, my sword drawn.

"Boo." I whispered as Ant whipped around to defend himself but was too late. I took one swing and instantly killed him. A cannon could be heard over my location, by a small clearing. I smiled with pure delight. I had killed AntVenom.

_(Mitch's POV)_

Jerome and I were chasing a noob in the default skin when we heard a cannon in the distance. Quickly realizing that Angel wasn't with us, we took off towards the sound. We approached a clearing, where some items lay in the center. Jerome looked sad as we looked at Angel's remains.

I can't believe Angel died." Jerome said sadly.

"I can't believe he dropped that much stuff." Angel said. Wait what? Angel?

"Angel?" I asked, whipping around to see myself face to face with my sister.

"Who else would I be?" Angel replied with a small smile.

"Then who's-"

"Antvenom's. I snuck up on him. It was quiet easy." Angel replied with a smug smile.

I was proud and a little scared at the same time. Jeez, she took down Ant fast! I suddenly realized that Angel was now donning full iron armor. She was smiling widely as she gave me an iron chestplate. Then she dropped two items. Wow. Just wow. Angel just gave me a diamond sword. She then dropped Jerome an iron axe and gave him 2 diamonds. One more and he would have a diamond betty.

"Thanks Angel." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mitch." Angel replied, before practically being tackled by Jerome, who had run up to hug her.

"Let's go to spawn before the chests refill." Jerome said, as they both took off in the direction of spawn.

"Yeah dood, good idea." I replied, jogging to catch up with the two, who were walking side by side.

"I'm going to go back up into the trees until we get to spawn." Angel said as she quickly climbed the vines to a tree and parkoured her way across the trees, stopping every once in a while to look around for anyone. We finally got to spawn and Angel crouched in the tree, so she couldn't be seen. Jerome and I approached the chests, and found the surrounding area to be vacant of any people. The sun was beginning to set, and the chests were going to refill soon. Angel stood guard so we could grab the loot and craft without being murdered.

As the last piece of the sun set, the chests refilled and I opened them to find many useful items. There was some better armor, some more arrows for Angel, Notch apples, a bunch of iron, gold and diamonds, and some fishing rods. Jerome quickly made his diamond Betty, then made 3 sacrificial golden axes. We all knew who would win at the axe fight, but it was still fun just to try. I made myself a diamond helmet, then climbed up a tree near Angel and dropped her some arrows. She nodded in gratefulness, then I hopped back down to guard spawn so no one could reach the enchanting table or crafting table.

We all decided to spilt up and go hunting. We all first hunted some mobs, so we could get experience for enchanting. I killed enough animals to be level 2, then ran back to spawn. I enchanted my sword with sharpness I and then sought out the others. I soon found Angel, who was slaughtering cows with her bow. When she was done, she headed off towards spawn and I went to go find Jerome. I couldn't find him, so I headed back towards spawn. I soon broke into the clearing to see Jerome, with a newly enchanted Betty, talking to Angel.

"Hey doods." I said as I approached the two.

"Oh hey Mitch. Jerome and I are trying to figure out our battle plan." Angel replied.

"Oh cool. I say we should go and hunt some noobs, but that's just my opinion. I mean, it would eventually force deathmatch." I said.

"True. Should we split up?" Jerome asked.

"We probably should. Angel do you have a nice sword?" I questioned.

"Just my stone one." Angel replied. I ran over to the crafting table, then quickly made her an iron sword.

"Here, just in case." I said as I handed her the sword.

"Thanks." Angel replied with a short smile, before climbing the trees and disappearing from view.

"Well Biggums, I'll see you in death match." I said as I headed East, towards the slowly rising sun. Hopefully there is someone this way. I approached a small village and roamed around, checking a chest to see if anything had been taken. I saw that the chest was full, meaning that someone hadn't raided them. I took a bucket of water from the chest, then continued East, where I found a gigantic tree. I swear I saw a blue shirt through the leaves, but I didn't want to get knocked off the vines, the only possible way up. I started to climb, but not before I placed a bucket of water I got in the village on the ground. I had to make sure I didn't take any fall damage, because it could be the death of me. I finally got to the top, to see a steve in leather armor, organizing his stuff. I quickly killed him, then made sure there was no one else in the tree. A cannon could be heard, and I climbed back down the vines, collecting my water in the bucket. I continued my journey East and I saw that I had reached the edge of the dome. I headed West, back towards spawn, so I could head South, since that's the one way we didn't go. I heard a cannon, and ignored it. Jerome probably killed someone. Another cannon sounded, close to where I was. I ran towards the sound, to find a girl with long blond hair, organizing her inventory, probably to get a nice sword out. I saw a diamond sword appear in her hand, so I quickly killed her, and then continued back towards spawn.

_(Angel's POV)_

I stumbled upon a house, with two people inside, and drew my bow, waiting for them to walk out of the doors. The first one, a girl with fiery red hair, walked out of the doors, and I shot her. Thinking that it was her teammate, she punched him. The guy looked confused, and then whipped out his stone sword to kill her. She screamed as he started to kill her, then I loaded my bow and then shot the fatal arrow. A cannon could be heard and I drew my bow and shot at the boy, who was collecting her loot. I jumped down and straight out murdered the guy, who didn't even get a chance to defend himself. Oh well. This is the Hunger Games, not mercyfest. I heard another cannon off in the distance and ignored it, heading North. I eventually ran into a mountain, and I couldn't go around it. I saw a green shirt, and I fired an arrow, hitting the figure, and knocking it off its ledge, to its doom, which was a waterfall made of lava. I didn't get the loot, but I didn't need it. A cannon sounded. Satisfied, I started to head back towards spawn.

_(Jerome's POV)_

I took off to the West, to find myself near that tower. I decided to climb to the top. Betty drawn, I rounded the corner to see a dood with a iron sword swinging at me. He barely missed, and I ran up to him, swing Betty wildly.

"Chop chop!" I screamed at the guy, who suddenly looked scared for his life. I quickly killed him, then headed back down the stairs, still heading West. I approached the clearing where Ant had died, and nervously looked around. I was screwed if anyone shot an arrow at me. They were my one weakness. I couldn't block them with my axe, so I usually ended up running around in circles or trying to swing Betty. I sighed quietly, then headed back towards where we chased that noob. I found him in a lava trap, and decided to leave him. All he had was a wooden sword and leather armor. He stood no chance against us. Walking away, I headed back towards spawn, to meet up with the others. I started to walk back, walking towards the clearing, when I saw a flash of purple. I recognized her as Violet, and quietly snuck up on her.

"Sorry Violet." I whispered as I swung my axe and one-shotted her. She was apparently really low on health, and stopped to regen. I heard the cannon, then headed back towards spawn, running so that we could meet up before deathmatch started. I soon found spawn, and saw that Mitch and Angel were waiting for me, obviously bored. Deathmatch starts soon guys.

"Should we just have a sacrificial axe fight?" I asked.

This got a groan from Mitch, who can never beat me in an axe fight.

"Sure." Angel said with an evil smile. What was she planning? She gave me a short nod then motioned at Mitch with her head. I gave a short nod back.

"What are you two planning?" Mitch asked, eyebrow raised. Soon, we were teleported back to our platforms. I gave them both axes, then started to swing at Mitch.

"Woah dood! I don't even have my axe equipped!" Mitch said, taking a step back. "No fair."

Angel and I slowly approached Mitch, evil smiles on our faces.

"No! Don't you 2v1 me Jerome!" Mitch cried. Angel and I suddenly ran forward and gave our war cries. Mitch screamed and tried to run away, but we were to quick and were swinging violently.

"No fair." Mitch whined as he finally died.

"So how do we do this?" I asked Angel.

"Like this!" Angel cried as she started to hit me.

"What?" I cried out in surprise, realizing I was taking lots of damage.

Angel laughed and took the final hit to me, and I died.

_(Angel's POV)_

I smiled as the cannon sounds and the fireworks took off into the sky. I got teleported back to the lobby where Mitch congratulated me and Jerome turned away and ignored me, probably still mad at my betrayal.

"I'm sorry Jerome. I had to do what i did because you were a threat." I explained.

"I doesn't mean you had to. I would've let you win." Jerome said, arms crossed.

"I know but maybe next time I'll give you a fair chance." I replied.

"There won't be a next time." Jerome said angrily, mall-walking away.

"Jerome!" I cried, jogging to catch up to him. He ignored my plea and instead started to walk faster.

"Jerome!" I said, starting to get upset that he was ignoring me. "Jerome. Please. I'm sorry."

He continued to ignore me and with that I started to cry, tears running down my cheeks. Jerome continued to walk until I wailed loudly "JEROME!" With that, he whipped around and stormed over to me.

"What?" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry.." I cried, my vision blurred from the tears. Jerome's expression softened when he saw my tear stained face.

"I forgive you." He said softly as he hugged me gently.

We walked back to Mitch who was still at the lobby.

"Hey Mitch? Do you want some cake?" SSundee asked Mitch. I realized that he didn't have his glasses on, and he looked extremely derpy.

"No, its ok SSundee. I already ate." Mitch replied, frantically looking around for an escape route.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE?" SSundee screamed, launching himself at Mitch, who screamed and tried to run away.

"Where are his glasses?" I asked Jerome, who shrugged. I looked at the ground until I saw a pair of black sunglasses. I quickly picked them up and ran over to SSundee, who was still screaming at Mitch, who looked absolutely frightened. I ran up and placed them over his eyes, and he immediately calmed.

"What happened?" SSundee asked, looking around as if in a daze.

"I don't know dood. Someone must have knocked your glasses off." Mitch replied, glancing at the crowd.

"I don't even remember coming here." SSundee said, gazing around.

"You must have been Derp SSundee." Jerome replied, glancing down at the cake on the ground.

"Well that makes sense." SSundee replied. "Sorry about that Mitch."

"It's ok." Mitch said, with a small smile. "It happens to the best of us."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It took a while to write,(I apologize for that) considering this is almost twice as much as I usually write! **

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! Your comments are what keeps me going! So yeah, thanks for reading guys! **


	15. Chapter 14: The New Pet

**I have some explaining to do. Yes, I bet your mad at me. Yes, I bet that you are disappointed that I haven't been uploading. But, I DO have some good news though. The reason why I haven't been uploading is that, (drum roll please) I have been working on a new story, but seriously guys, I will still be posting chapters on this story, just not as often as I have been. So, sorry about that. I swear I just heard some exasperated sighs. Yes, I know its frustrating, but I was planning to update a little later anyways. So here are the reviews...**

**Mh20655: Indeed!**

**TheMortalMinecraftTriforce: Nope. I have no clue! XD**

**Joelius2002: That makes sense. And, your welcome! It was no problem, really!**

**Angel999FTW: Indeed, you have won the Hunger Deens! And YES, give me dat cake!**

**bluecupcakes789: I will think about it... No promises!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A New Pet**

_(Violet's POV)_

I entered my house, after a long 20 minutes in the Hunger Games. I was close to winning too, but I made the mistake of organizing my inventory. I opened up my windows and nearly screamed as a bright blue bird flew in my house and morphed into a familiar person.

"Cocoa?" I asked, really confused.

"I have a plan for you from the queen." Cocoa replied, clearly bored.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Well, I wrote a note to Sky saying that he should forget about me. So, you obviously need to go and comfort him, get on his good side." Cocoa explained.

"Oh." I replied, understanding. "But how can you-"

"Morph?" Cocoa asked. "My sister and I are shape shifters. I can turn into any animal."

That made sense. Cocoa morphed into a cat, then back into a human.

"Oh yeah. The queen also wants you by the river at midnight. Good luck. And don't tell anyone I was here." Cocoa said as she morphed back into a bird and took off out of the window.

_(Jason's POV)_

I was walking down the street, and I noticed a few people approach me. It was Angel, Mitch, Jerome and was that SSundee? He's back. Man. So many people returned in just a few days! It was really shocking and a little frightening at the same time.

"Hey Jason!" SSundee greeted.

"Hey guys." I responded.

"Where are you headed?" Mitch asked.

"Over to the Hunger Games to check out an incident. Apparently there was a crazy man and he tried to attack another person." I replied.

Mitch and SSundee looked nervously.

"That was kind of me." SSundee explained.

"What? Did you hurt anyone? Who did you attack?" I practically screamed.

"Um, me." Mitch replied.

"Well, that makes more sense. Was it about his cake again?" I questioned.

"Yep." Mitch replied. "I'm pretty sure I'm not hungry anymore."

Angel burst out laughing. "But you're always hungry!" she giggled.

"You are too!" Mitch replied, fake pouting, causing Angel to start laughing harder.

I looked back between them both. They seemed oddly similar. Its kind of weird how I didn't notice this before. I looked at Jerome who mouthed 'Their siblings'. I was a little shocked, but not completely. They both loved the Hunger Games, they both had the same eyes, and they both have the same grin. It just made sense.

_(Dan's POV)_

I've never been in this city before. It's so, what's the word, amazing. There are so many people!

"What's that over there?" I questioned Ant.

"Oh, that's a pet shop."

"Oh cool. Could we go there?" I asked.

"Oh, sure." Sparklez replied.

I mentally cheered as we approached the small store. We entered the store and I headed into the back of the store. There, in the shadows, sat the cutest dog I have ever seen.

It was a skeleton dog. My friends all gave me weird looks as I reached in the pen and pet the dog. I looked at the sign. Free? But it was such a nice dog!

"I'm going to get this dog." I announced.

"Really Dan? Isn't there a dog with more fur?" Ant questioned.

I mentally groaned. "Guys, I really want this dog!" I said. I made up my mind. I was getting this dog. I walked up to the clerk.

"I'd like the dog in the back please." I stated.

"Really?" the clerk asked, surprise in her voice.

"Yes really." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Ok." the clerk replied. "He's all yours."

"Thanks." I said as I lifted the dog out of the pen. It panted and looked at me. Sure, it was a skeleton, but it still was a dog. I smiled happily as I walked out of the door.

"I'll call you Grim." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short this time. I need a favor from you guys... Do any of you know a good DeviantART artist? I mean if you do, could you let me know in a review. I REALLY want a nice cover for my new book! If you do, PLEASE contact me through PM or a review! Thanks a bunch guys! And thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 15: The Long Awaited Chapter

**Hey guys! I'm back with exciting news and a longer chapter. I have some explaining to do, as it has been a long time since I've updated this story. The reason I have not been updating is that my computer broke and I just got a new one a few days ago. I was able to upload my other pre-made chapterS on my other story on my phone and was still able to answer PMs and reviews. I have also been experiencing some major writers block lately with this story. I hope you guys can forgive me on not updating sooner but it's kind of hard to do without a computer and writers block. **

**On to ze news! I have found an artist for the cover of my new book, Ignorant, which has now been released. So thank you to Angel999FTW! Go over to her profile and give her story some love! She is a really good friend and is actually giving up some of her time of writing her story, An Unexpected Meeting. So, seriously Angel, thanks SO much! I did have some other volunteers, so please continue, I will choose the best fit cover for my story.**

**Here's the comments!**

**Mh20655: Maybe he will be in this chapter...**

**Angel999FTW: CAKE!**

**joelius2002: Your welcome. I am hoping people aren't mad...Oh and the other story isn't out yet. Sorry.**

**bluecupcakes789: Well, thanks for the support! Im glad at least someone cares!**

**Happy now: Yes she's back. She's been collecting some information...**

**TheCupcakeCutie: I'm glad you're back! I'll try to use your OC! And yay! It'd great to know that I have some loyal fans! :)**

**dalmationblack: I know, and for all of you who were thinking that too, I decided to make up my own story for Grim. It just makes it more interesting!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Long Awaited Chapter**

_(Ty's POV)_

I was a little nervous about the trip to the park Emma and I are taking. Ok, a little is an understatement. I was thinking that afterwards, we could do some parkour... I was snapped out of my thoughts by running into a tree. Shaking my head, I quickly mall-walked into the florist shop. I bought a dozen roses for Emma, and noticed it was almost noon. I quickly made my way over to blacksmith shop, the flowers hidden behind my back. Emma was patiently waiting for me. I smiled and handed her the flowers. She beamed and smelled the flowers.

"Thank you Ty." Emma said, still smiling.

I smiled. "You're welcome." I sighed mentally and hoped I wouldn't screw this up.

Together we walked side by side, we went near the pet shop, and I saw familiar faces. Bodil, Sparklez, Kermit and Ant. Weird.

I shrugged it off as we continued to the park, where I had found the perfect place for a picnic. There was a blanket and a picnic basket full of food, and a huge oak tree overhead. We both sat down and I offered Emma a sandwich. She smiled and shook her head. I gazed around the park, and spotted Mitch and Jerome and some other people I couldn't quite make out from the distance. I noticed that someone was approaching us. It was Violet. Her long blond hair and violet eyes could easily been seen from a distance. Emma followed my gaze and narrowed her eyes when they fell upon Violet.

"Do you know her?" Emma asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Yes. She's new here. I haven't seen her in a while though." I replied.

"That makes sense." Emma said, her eyes still following Violet.

Violet was now within 10 feet of us. She waved and I waved back.

"Hi Ty!" she beamed.

"Hi Violet." I replied, a little annoyed.

"Hello! I'm Violet!" Violet said to Emma.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Emma replied back.

Violet smiled at Emma then turned to me.

"Do you know where Sky is?" she asked.

"Uh, I think he's still in the castle." I replied.

"Thanks Ty!" Violet exclaimed, heading towards the castle.

_(Violet's POV)_

I smiled as I walked towards the castle. I was already formulating a plan in my head, and thanks to Ty, I could finally begin the master plan. I was rapidly approaching the front doors. I noticed no one was guarding the door except that man in the space suit. He noticed me approaching and started to make his way over to me.

"Aren't you the new girl?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm Violet. I don't really know your name though." I replied.

"Oh. I'm Jason." he said. "So, why are you visiting the castle today?"

"Um, I'm here to see Sky." I replied.

"He's in a pretty bad mood right now for some reason." Jason stated.

"It's ok. I can try to cheer him up." I replied.

"I don't know... it took us nearly 6 months to even get him out of his room..." Jason zoned out, as if reliving a past event.

"Jason?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"What?" Jason jumped a little, then seemed relieved it was only me.

"I'm going to go in." I said, as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good luck Violet. Sky can be a little stubborn at times." Jason whispered.

I smiled and opened the door and entered the caste. It was kind of scary in there, with there being dimly lit lights and quietness. It wasn't normal. I've barely been here and even I know that.

_(Dan's POV)_

Walking along the sidewalk with Grim, I was trying to spot out the infamous Trayaurus Laboratories, well known for making the craziest of things and usually having them fail. And in charge of the entire labratory was Dr. Trayaurus himself, the man behind all of the inventions. I continued down the street, alone except my dog. My friends didn't want to join me in my search, considering they are disinterested in practically everything I do that's fun to me. I continued to walk, and reached the end of the road, where I discovered that the city was surrounded by tall gold gates. I noticed a small little farm stand and next to it, a gate, not nearly the size of the front gate. I approached the stand and rang the bell that stood on its counter. I looked around, trying to spot out any sign of life. I was about to walk away, when a man popped up out of nowhere. He wore a white lab coat and looked something like a villager from one of the villages I had visited on my adventures.

"How can I help you?" he questioned.

"I was looking for Trayaurus Laboratories." I stated.

"Well then, you won't find it here. It was demolished only a few months ago, to build that stupid coliseum." the man replied.

"That's too bad." I said.

"Yeah, my laboratory was really nice too." he replied sadly.

"Wait, you're Dr. Trayaurus?"

"The one and only." he replied.

"Well, then pleased to meet you."

"You too-"

"Dan." I said.

"Oh, you too Dan."

Grim barked at Trayaurus, who had moved from behind the stand to shake my hand. Trayaurus looked at him for a few seconds.

"Grim?" he questioned.

* * *

**So there was the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the long awaited chapter, and I sincerely hope you can forgive me. So anyways guys, thanks for reading! -Cocoaberry**


	17. ANOTHER UPDATE? (New Chapters Soon!)

Hey there fanfictioners! Did you miss me?

*crickets.*

Oh, I see. Be that way.

ANYWAYS, I'M BACK! Hurray! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost 5 months... I know... I know... I have some explaining to do... XD

Before I explain myself, I'm sure a few of you are about to strangle me for not actually updating the story... Before you start punching the screens of your computers and smashing your keyboards in rage... COOL YOUR JETS! If I'm lucky, very VERY lucky, Then you will have a BRAND SPANKING NEW story! You may say WHAT?! What the flippity-floppity-fudge to you mean brand new? ARE YOU GIVING UP ON THIS STORY? And before you start to rage again, please CALM DOWN... I'm not giving up on this story. I've just read over this story and realized that there were a few... Ok A LOT of changes to be made to it... I honestly was starting to hate writing it... It was getting bland, but apparently its still good to you guys because you guys are still reading it! Like WHAT? I still get support? I thought you guys would be forever be mad at little ol' me... XD

Perhaps I'm being a bit nit-picky on my own story, but I mean I just feel like I should... And, starting today, I'm probably going to waste my ENTIRE day updating... But no... It won't be a waste... Let me rephrase that... I'm going to SPEND the entire day updating... There. That's better... And for those of you who are like:

OMG BUT COCOA WUT ABOUT DA CUTENESS AND FLUFF IN THIS STORY? ITS SO RARE IN THIS STORY AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE IT... *FANGIRL TEARS*

Me: Relax, Relax. I didn't say I was changing EVERYTHING. But after a few month long break to clear my head, I began to think clearly... Some situations, sure, I'll leave in... But I feel like I'm betraying the entire plot to this story (Which I Admit Isn't THAT Original, Especially With The Main Character Falling In Love With Sky Etc...)

Friends: But its good the way it is!

Me: I Know That, But Through The Past Few Months, I've Really Expanded My Writing Style And Skill, And I Still Amaze Myself Every Day :P I Just Feel Like I Could Do A Little Better On This... Besides... At least I'm Updating XD

* * *

Ok, now that we've moved past the old business, let me explain myself, before you all unfollow me... (Its sadly happened before)

I'd Like To Start By Saying, Yes, I WAS taking a break from fan fiction... Truthfully, I was working on my writing, writing other short stories, and playing minecraft. (Yes, Minecraft... I Haven't In A Month though (Mouse Problems ;-;).. So Yeah. I've also been on an anime addiction thanks to my friend Sara, (thanks a lot) and that's been really hard to break from, though recently I've been watching less and less, and writing more.

(Also I was EXTREMELY Lazy due to the fact I got a new computer, with Sims 4, and I was like: MUST PLAY DIS GAME... Then afterwards I face palmed because I remembered what I originally wanted to do on the computer... Yeah.)

I'm thinking I'll update a chapter about once a week, probably on Thursdays because that's the only day of the week I'm not busy xD Yep. I has a busy life. It's hard to believe, I know.

PLS do not get confused if you're like BUT THEN WHY ARE YOU UPDATING TODAY DEN... I'm merely... enhancing the story... Not completely changing it, but enhancing it. Enhancing is a good word... (Bye da way mi speling is horible you no, so donut chu complain bout it... Seriously though... Don't.) On Thursdays, I'll be updating a chapter (or two if you're lucky) normally over 1000 words, sometimes, probably mostly over 2000... Yeah... Its not even that much for me anymore XD

Okay, now here's where I thank all of you have supported me in the last few months, and all of those people I follow who made me look bad by updating constantly XD

All I can say is thank you. Thanks for the support... Your gift should arrive later today (or tomorrow depending on how much I change :P) That gift is an updated story, one that should be updated every week, and thanks to your support, that will happen.

Now, for those of you that were reading through all of the chapters and found my failed question and answer in a review thing, yeah, that won't ever be happening again XD But, those 18 followers that follow this story, I suppose get to read the updates first, because I highly doubt you guys who aren't following are just sitting there in the updated stories section pushing refresh every ten seconds... If you do... Good job... I should be congratulating you for your support too :P

Thanks for all of you guys that reviewed :P MOTIVATION HELPS YOU KNOW... I didn't die... At least I don't think I did... *runs into wall*... NOPE I'm alive and well :P I didn't think I was dead xD

* * *

Now, here's the part where I beg your forgiveness for me not updating in forever... I honestly felt really bad about it... Like I was a YouTuber that didn't upload in like 2 months and my subscribers were posting motivational comments on my videos, begging me to update... Yeah... Don't think I was walking away from this place guilt free though... Seriously...It was really starting to bug me... You know, speaking of bugging people, I need to go bug my friend IRL for not updating in a YEAR... Yeah... I think its been longer now though... like a year and six months...

I'm sorry guys... I really am... *cries* Please forgive me. PLEASE.

*wipes eyes* Okay I'm done now. Here's where I thank those people who reviewed. All two of you!

KohtaKiller: Well, I really like cliffs in my stories, but I hate them in other stories XD So, no one be surprised if there's more cliffs in my stories...

TheCupcakeCutie: I'm amazing? *cries tears of happiness* Thank you. And a cupcake? Yay! *eats it* DELICIOUS.

Thank you both!

Now if you excuse me, I not only need to update this story all day but also make another update on my other story (I'm suddenly glad I stuck with two stories.)


End file.
